The Yorha effect
by Drarnegas
Summary: 5 years after the end of the 14 machine war, Yorha starts the long effort of rebuilding earth for mankind. When suddenly a new threats comes to their world. (Slight different ending of Nier automate and head-cannon. Slight OP Yorha.)
1. Chapter 1 The new dawn

The Yorha Effect

Commander White of Yorha, look over the latest reports over the rebuilding of earth, specifically the area where most of the android resistance had been and were 2B and 9S had finish of the alien machine´s terror. It had been 5 years since the machine forms know as Adam, Eve and the red girl, had been defeated and Yorha could shift their focus to rebuilding and fixing the planet for the 5000 humans that were still in cryo-sleep on the moon. But things were going slowly, Yorha had been in war for so long and had spend most of their resources on combat and reprogram or add new programs to make the combat units were taking much longer then what she had thought and cost more resources. It was a good thing that the old weapon factory were still running and just needed a few modification to change it and make it so that it could produce the material they needed to build house, roads and other things that they needed to fix things and what the humans need once they were awaken.

However that did not mean that things went well for Yorha, the planet was so scared from the war and the small area they work in were in chaos and their was so much destruction that they needed to clean and fix up before they could start. They had been working day and night and most of the operator had been added alongside the combat unit´s to speed things up. Only a few hands full of operators and healer androids were still in the BUNKER or at the moon to monitor the cryo-chamber or to watch over earth and the sol system. The whole monitor the sol system was just something that Commander White wanted as she did´t want to risk another alien race to enter the system and threaten mankind. She wish she had more androids to her command. Out of the original 25974 androids at the start to the war, there were only around 254 left plus the 300 androids in the resistances, which was one more factor to why things were going so slowly on earth. She had thinker back and forth in developing new Yorha units as they had done back in the war, but the few resources they had right now would be needed to maintain the cryo-chamber and to fix the living space.

She tap her finger against her temple as she try to think about what to do. She wonder if she could send a few units out to gather up more machine corpse. Despite being their enemy for over 10000 years, they were still machine built up with material that could be great us to smelter down and use to speed things up, while the resource they had now could be use to produce more Yorha units. Never would the machines body be us to make Yorha units, White would kill herself rather then make a unit out of their materials. As she though about this she smile now that she had decided, she was going to send 2B and her teams to go out and gather a few more machine corpse while the maintenance department would produce a few more Yorha units. She type and send the message out with in a few second after she though up this idea.

/

On Earth

/

2B were grunting a little as she lifted the massive steel beam and were making her way towards the half finish building. She and 20 other B class androids were working on, a few feet´s down the mostly finish road were another building being build. This one also by 20 B class units. She amounts all other combat Yorha units were now on earth and working on the rebuilding of the planet, well the living area that was meant for mankind once they were awaken. 2B did´t know how she would feel about doing reconstruction work after having been in war for so long, but she took it like all the others were doing it, it was a job for Yorha to make sure that mankind could survive and their duty were to make sure that mankind could return to earth one day. She did wish that 9S could be around her more, but he was busy with helping running the factory and the farm lands that would be needed for the humans.

"Hey 2B are you okay, you seem to be a bit off."

"Mm, oh sorry, was just thinking." 2B said to her fellow companion as she handed over the steel beam to her. The other B unit call 7B took the beam and lifted it up to were it should be and then she started to weld it in place. Once that were done another B unit came and cover it up in concert, 2B meanwhile headed back to pick up a new beam. As she walk towards the pile of beams, her pod flew over to her and told her that she received a message from Commander White.

"Play it pod."

"Acknowledge, 2B you and your team are here by task with gather up alien machine and send them to the factory for recycling. Bring with as much as you can carry and please avoid A2."

2B sigh a little hearing the last part but decided not to comment or bicker about it. She headed back towards her team and call them out and told them about their new orders. They all stop with what they were doing and put down their tools and then headed down to 2B and then the 21 group of Yorha class B combat unit headed out towards the forest, were there were still massive piles of alien's machine. The group move through the large dense forest, ignoring the wild animals that were minding their own business, even though some of the mosses moved close to 2B how petted them before moving on. The arrived to large crevices were pills of machine bodies were stack up.

"Right 4B and 8B you tow keep out for A2 if she is nearby, the rest of us will bring up as many bodies as we can." 2B said.

"Yes ma´am" The rest replied and thy went to work.

None of the Yorha units notice that A2 the rouge android were watching over them from the top of a tree, just a few feet´s away from the crevices. She was just looking over them, thinking on why they were here and what they might need the alien machine´s bodies for. She was not going to attack them, she knew that she could take a few of them out but not all of them and with 2B amongst them, she was not going to risk it.

/

Unknow region of Space

/

Fleet general Venus Surdos, commander over the 52 turian fleet, look at the mass relay. His 10 ships all waiting for him to give order to open it and pass through it. For the last few weeks he had been eager to get here and open this relay, but now that he was here, he had second guessing. If the turian hierarchy or the council got winds of what he and his fleet, then he and all his men could kiss their military career goodbye. Why he and his fleet were here were simple cause of a information leak, that his fleet had gather from some Baterian pirates. Which suggested that this relay would lead to a system that were rich in resources. Believing that some of the Baterian pirates had made it pass to the other side of this relay, Surdos had order his ship to go their with, without informing high command or the council. Thinking he could be seen as a hero if he did this, but now he was scared that the Baterian had not made it pass this relay and simply activated it and passing through would lead to another Rachni war, and if not he would be court marshal for opening the relay.

"General what are you orders." One of his subordinates ask.

Their was silent at the bridge as they were all waiting for Surdos command.

"Activate it and pass through it." Was all he said and the ships started to power their FTL´s and within a few seconds they flew into and were send millions of light years into an unknown region of space.

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

Android operative 73O were one of the few operators that were still aloud to be in the BUNKER and had been given the task to monitor any kind of activity in space of the sol system. Her job was mainly to check if any asteroids were close to collided with earth, the moon or the BUNKER. But she had also been task by Commander White to check if their were any new kind of alien activity in the system, the Commander did not want to have a repeat of the machine wars and thus it was necessary for 73O to make sure and report every hour about what was going on in sol. She was about to send her latest report, when she notice something were happening on the boarder of the system, near the ice dwarf planet Pluto. 73O started to type so that her satellite optic were focusing on that area and started to gather date. As she read through it he eyes widen and she quickly type and direct feed link along with all the information that were coming in and send it to Commander White.

Commander White were in her office, waiting for 73O´s report. She knew that something was off since the operator were late with 30 second. None of the operator were late with report, so if 73O were then it was something new an different from the standard reports. When she finally got the report, she was in shock as she read through it and saw the direct feed. She couldn´t believe the she was seeing unknown ships enter the sol system. "ALL YORHA UNITS GET TO THE COMMAND CENTRE HIGH ALERT." White blare out into the speakers all over the BUNKER. With in min all the operators still in the complex were in command centre along with Commander White. On the big screen were images of the unknown ships making their way towards earth.


	2. Chapter 2 a new enemy

General Venus Surdos along with his subordinates were all looking in shock when they enter the new system, the massive blocks of ice that were floating around them and the mass relay, were keen evidence that the relay had not been use and that the Baterian pirates had not activated it. But they had and now their career were in danger if anyone besides them were to get news about this.

"Right everyone turn the ships around and

"General we are getting energy readings further into the system." One of the communication officer said.

Surdos started to panic a bit and so seem everyone else, they feared that they had made the same mistake that had let to the Rachni war and now the question were weather or not they would continue with exploring this system or leave and close the relay and pray for nothing else were going to happen.

"H,,how much?"

"Not much and its not similar to any of our or other races mass effect technology. There is no reading for any mass effect field nor any element zero trace."

This made Surdos think, maybe they discover a new race that had just discover space flight and not been in contact with any Prothean artefacts. This might be a chance for Surdos to add a young race into the Turian Hierarchy as a vessel state, he might be able to turn this around and be a benefit to them. This system most likely had un tap resources that would aid and add to the Turian Hierarchy.

"General what are you orders."

"We continue forward, head towards the energy source."

This made many of the officer and personal on the bridge stop and look at him, his second in command Niia Brucus, step forward.

"General with all due respect we should not even be here. Let alone explore this system, lets just leave."

"I know what you mean and I understand your reasoning, but we might have found a newly space born race. We can add them as a vessel to the Hierarchy and the amount of resources in this system would just benefit us."

"But sir we have broken the law, we are just doing things worst for us if we stay here."

"Commander again I understand your reasoning, but think about it. This race has not been able to find any Prothean artefacts, judging from the lack of evidence that we have found as now. Even if this race were as dangerous as the Rachin or the Krogan we have the upper hand when it comes to military might and technology. We could beat them or at least destroy their minimal space faring craft. If we tell high command about this system then they will help us in keeping this a secret from the council."

"Sir you ca-

"That´s enough commander, I will hear nothing more about. Communication tell all ships to move towards the energy source." Surdos commanded and Niir reluctantly step back to her post, still having a bad feeling about all of this.

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

"Report."

"The space craft are still heading towards us, Commander."

"They emit a strange kinds of energy reading, nothing what we have nor what the alien machine´s had."

Commander White were not happy from what she was hearing. She had order most of the combat units on earth to get back to the BUNKER and prepare for combat against this unknown threat. But that would still take a long time and these aliens could be here or have some kind of weapon that could reach them. Their ships were much faster then what the first aliens ships had been, which operator 52O pointed out after looking up the archive of the first war. She did hope that these aliens would leave them alone, but something were telling her that was not going to happen.

/

Turian ship THS Titan II

/

Surdos´s ship were spearheading the fleet as they pass the fourth gas giant. So far the general were happy with what he was seeing. If their was no good minerals deposit in this system it could a least be use as a helium-3 production system, the galaxy were always in need to fuel especially Turian and the more they had the better. He could feel now that the high command would all they could to help with keeping this system hidden and if he found minerals then, he could maybe get a new ship or more added to his fleet.

"General we are in range for communicate with the unknown race, shall we hail them?"

"Mm,,,,yes, that would be good to at least speak with our new vessel race."

"General I still think this is a bad idea."

"I hear you commander Brucus and again I have made up my mind." Surdos said as he got ready to communicate with this new race, while Niir shook her head as she went back to her duties.

"Haling them now general."

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

"Commander we are getting in a single from one of the ships."

"What kind of single."

"It seems to be some for of radio frequency,,,,,I think they are trying to contact us Commander."

White tighten her grip on the railing, this was not something that she had expected. She did not know what to do, she could hail them and tell them to leave and hope they did. Or is she did nothing they might ignore them and move along, but that made both the moon and earth being in risk of these aliens to land on. None of the option were something that she like, but she decided to at least tell these aliens to leave them alone.

"Hail them."

/

General Surdos along with the rest of the bridge crew were all waiting for the race to answer their call, it had been a min now since they send the call and the race had not answer. Some were doubting if this race could even take up single from their ship. As they were about to cancel the call, the communication screen lit up and they got an image of the race that they were now speaking with and their eyes widen. On the screen were pale almost white skin female that had several features that the Asari had, the notable differences were the white string like, that went down from the females head and behind her back. They could see that she was dress in white dress, white heel boots and white gloves. Their was some white ornament on her dress that stood out and seem to reflect light, from what Surdos could see, meaning that their were metal at least.

"Ehm,,,Greeting I am general Venus Surdos, commander of this fleet and I come in good fate."

Their were a silent after that before the female spoke.

"Leave." She said in a calm but commanding tone.

Surdos look around the bridge along with the rest of the crew, they had not expected this respond.

"Ehm,,sorry but we might have heard you wrong, we do-

"I said nothing wrong and you did not hear me wrong, I said leave and I mean it." The female said in a much angrier tone.

Surdos were not having this, he was not going to back down.

"Miss, I am an general and I am in command of this fleet as I have stated, you are a newly discovered race and their for I cannot leave without documenting this historic event. Please at le-

"THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I SAY LEAVE. IF YOU REFUSE THEN YOU WILL BE TREATHED AS HOSTIL."

This really took Surdos and his crew back. "Stop all the ships." He order and with in second all the ship stop, right between the red planet and the gas giant.

"I am sorry if I have offended you, your race and come across as hostile. I have stop my ships. I just want to speak, nothing else, this is friendly communication between two races. And from just these few second I can see that we might not be the first race you come across and that the first one was not a pleasant first communication."

Their was a longer silent now, Surdos wonder if he had struck a nerve and misjudge this race, maybe he should have listen to Niie and just left this system.

"Yes." Was all the female said.

"Yes, as in what if I may ask."

"You are correct in that you are not the first race we have come across and yes things did not go well."

"You have been at war or just some light fighting. If I may ask for some more information.

"We have been at war with a alien race that use machine for battle. The war lasted for 10000 years and span over 14 different war." White said. She hope that maybe telling this alien they might understand why she wanted them to leave, they seem to be non-hostile at least.

On board the turian ships, the crews were going wild over this news. This race had been in a war against another race that use machine for over 10000 years. That was longer then both the Rachin war and the Krogan rebellion, and this race had come out as the winner.

Surdos´s mind were racing on what to do now. He was happy with at least gathering this little information, this race were meant for war and thus could be a good military vessel. However this also meant that they could be using a much more differently technology that may be or not more advanced then they or they might be like the Krogan, but judging from what she was saying it was not true.

"I,,,I am impress to say the least. We turian pride us self for our warrior heritage but we have never fought for a war as long as yours. Very impressive."

"Do you know understand why I want you to leave." White said.

"I,,,yes I do, but again there is so much more to document and I think you don´t want more races to get here so if we can gather as much information about you, then that means that we can leave and hand over the information and have it archive."

"There are more races then you?"

"Yes, I can tell you about them if you want in exchange for know more about you and your race. Like what is your name."

"I am Commander White, commander and leader of the Yorha No2 Type B."

"What dose No2 and Type B mean?"

"That is the dedication number for or organisation and Type B stand for our class type. B stands for battle."

Now things were getting a bit interesting Surdos though, but also concerning.

"Do your society have a class structure, how many and what value do they have?"

"We are given what class type we are before our construction have started, depending on what type of class we are built for, we get a program uploaded to our artificial brain."

No it was dead silent on the turian ships, this was bad, really bad. This race was not organic, they were AI.

"Y,,you are m,,machines" Surdos said and White´s face went furies as she tighten her grip around the railing so hard that it started to get dented.

" WE ARE NOT MACHINE´S ."

"You are, and now talking is over." Surdos said and the communication were cut. "ALL SHIP POWER UP WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY THESE MACHINE IN THE NAME OF HIGH COMMAND AND THE COUNCIL." Surdos blasted out and that got everyone working, the troopers that were onboard were headed to the armoury and the hanger.

The thoughts that were racing thought Surdos´s mind were now not about getting a vessel stat, it was about destroying these AI that were a danger to all organic life, he would not go down like the Quarians and the Geth´s. This would be a victory for organic over AI.

/

Meanwhile in Yorha BUNKER, Commander White were ordering her operators to monitor the Turian fleet and to hack into their system to try to slow them down and break communication. She was angry that these aliens, no xeno´s filth had call her and all Yorha units for machines, they were androids built after humanity's image. Not some aliens machines. She did not want to have another war but if she had to she would fight for the glory of mankinds.

"Commander I am in their system."

"What part do you control."

"A,,,all of them."

Their was a silent on the command bridge and the other operator had stop typing.

"What do you mean."

"T,their system is completely worthless compare to ours or the first aliens system. The training program is much tougher then theirs."

An idea were coming forth for White on what she would do.

"Hack all their ships and open communication again."

/

Over at the Turian ships, they were closing in, the pass the red planet and got a good look at their opponent's base of operation. It was one of the oddest space stations that Surdos had seen. It was a massive hexagon connected to other hexagon, all of which were bigger than most Turian´s space station. He could not see any kind of weak points and he could not think of this as a normal battle. He could not try to cut out the various section and hope for the oxygen to stop coming, these were machine they did not need that. He was about to shout orders when the communication screen open again and White´s face were seen and she was smiling, which send a chill down Surdos´s spin.

"What do you want machine." He said before he realize what was happening.

"I am in control of your ships." White said as all the ships stop and her face were getting on every screen on all the ships. "I gave you a chance to leave peacefully but you did not take it and now you get to pay for it. Cut the oxygen and open all the hatch and doors." White said and within a few seconds all the ships were losing their oxygen and the hatch´s and doors were open. Turian´s and equipment were getting flush out in space, dying by other freezing or starving of oxygen.

Back at the BUNKER, White smile as the operator cheer in happiness. Now that they know about this advance, White consider they had a fighting chance against any fleet that might come back for revenge. Plus these ships held resources that they could use and she had plans to use them.

(A/N I know Commander White´s hair is blond, its just that in the bunker things are mostly grey/black and white hence why her hair was white for the Turian´s. Also if you want to know who I came up with the maximum of androids at the start of the machine war, I took the numbers of letters in the alphabet 26 and multiply it with 999, basing it of from the max number on a pin door lock combination. Anyway hope you like this chapter as well, next one might take longer I am in for the last stretch of uni work so that takes up my time.)


	3. Chapter 3 Planing

Chapter 3

Sparatus the Turian council, were walking back and forth in his office. Thinking over on how he would tell the news to his colleagues that were on their way. 3 days ago he had gotten the news that one of the turian´s fleet that were patrolling along the boarders of Attican traverse and the inner council space, had been gone for one month since they had´t reported back. A patrol ship had follow its trace and found that the ships last coordinates were at an uncharted mass relay and that it was activated. Sparatus mind had been wild for the last 3 days, how he would tell this news to his colleagues and as to why the turian fleet had gone through it, they knew as anyone that it was against the galactic law to activate unknow mass relay and in their case they would be court martial for this. As he though about this, the other council walk in.

"Well Sparatus, what was it that you wanted to tell us." Council Tevos said as she and councillor Valern walk in.

"Its something very important and could change how things are in the galaxy. Take a seat, I am going to need a drink for this,,,well I think we all need one for this news. There is some non dextro-amino drinks over their." Sparatus said as he went to get a drink himself.

"I skip on that." Valern said as he sat down, while Tevos took a bottle of asari made wine. "So what´s this shocking news."

"3 days ago I was inform that a turian patrol fleet disappeared in an uncharted part of space between Attican traverse and the inner council space. The cause of their disappearing was that they found an uncharted mass relay and it was activated."

Their was an silent in the room, before Valern got up." I will take that drink anyway." He said.

Tevos finish her glass quickly and then put it down rather hard. "Why did you not tell us about this immediately."

"I was thinking about why the fleet were out their, why they activated the relay. I read the file of general Venus Surdos, his by the book, like most officer. He has no bad records and he don´t do stupid stunt when it comes to engaging pirate activity. Well that part can be scratch now since this happen." Sparatus said, taking a big swig of his drink. "Also I am waiting to see if high command can dig up some kind of information as to why he took his fleet out their so far away from his patrol route was. So far they have not come with anything new."

Their was another silent as all three councillor, were now sitting down and thinking over next course of action. "How long was it before anybody notice that the fleet were gone." Tevos ask.

"About a month pass before high command notice. The patrol ship that found the relay has been station their and has reported no activity beyond it."

"That´s some good news." Valern said.

"Why´s that." Tevos almost spit out in anger.

"Because it means that whoever is on the other side don´t plan or can´t move through the relay. We could send an STG ship through it and collect data about what happen."

"Why would we do that. It probably would just give whatever race is on the other side a better reason to attack us, I say we put a fleet on our side and threat them like the Geth´s, ignore them while there are on their home turf and attack them while they are on our." Sparatus said.

"I agree with what Valern are saying."

"You can´t be serious."

"I am, and its not as a bad idea. STG has the most advance stealth ship there is and could collect a massive amount of data of not just as to what happen to general Surdos´s and his fleet but also about what kill or capture them."

"I tell you Tevos, your species tendency to collect and study new races will be our dome one day."

"You are overreacting Sparatus. I will tell the Salarian Union to send one of our best STG ships and team for this." Valern said.

As he finish, their was an call coming from Sparatus´s desk, he got up and redirected the call to a screen so that all of them could see it. On the screen were a Turian marshal. "Greetings councillor, I have news that councillor Sparatus wanted. I am assuming that you know what I mean. " The marshal said.

"Yes we are aware, please tell us what you know." Tevos said.

"Right, high command has been going over the names of the men the served general Surdos and one stood out. A private had been a bit to chatty with his brother, the private had told his sibling that they had just neutralize a Batarian pirate fleet and had gotten information about this system that general Surdos went to. We contacted the captain of the station that were housing the Baterian pirates and eventually the Batarian captain were willingly to tell us about the information that general Surdos had gotten. The pirates had been given information about an uncharted part of space and they were about head their, when in the last min they were order to back away. By who and why we do not know and he was not willingly to tell us who was in the higher ups. We speculate that general Surdos order his fleet to go through the relay to see if the pirates had been through it already. And that´s all councillor, I hope this was to any help."

"Thank you marshal that will be all." Sparatus said and ended the call. "Well that rules out that Surdos went rouge but nothing else."

"It dose tell us that the Batarian some how knew about this system and maybe that their was something dangerous on the other side."

"That or they got cold feet. So are we really going to send a ship to go through the relay, despite things might get worst."

"Yes, I think we can still get data and know what we are dealing with. The STG will be in and out before this unknow race will know what happen." Valren said.

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

Commander White were sitting in her office, going through both reports and the data catch from the Turian ships. For the last month she along with all S-units had been going over the data that were onboard the Turian´s ships. She was fascinated with how much information that their was and not just about the ships and how it function. Their was information regarding the other races that were in the galaxy, the weapons for troopers, technology and something that really catch her mind biotics. This was by far the most interesting and potential dangerous thing against Yorha. Since it seem that only organic beings could us it, it meant that Yorha could not use it in the same manner that they were using the Turian´s weaponry. That meant they would need something that could nullify it if Yorha would ever fight this council and their ground troops. Regarding the weaponry, she was still thinking on what to do with them. The heavy armorer vehicle along with the ships was going to stay and be us that was for sure, but the rifles, pistol, shotguns and sub machine guns was another question. On the one hand they could be fire at an faster rate then what Yorha had and thanks to them shooting such a small calibre at such fast speed it meant that they would not be needed any kind of reloading or recharging, unlike the weapons that Yorha had at the moment. However, all of Yorha´s firearms were energy base, something that the council races lack. That meant that Yorha´s weapon pack more punch and could pass through their shields and armour, the test firing had shown that the railguns and the combat rifle pass through them with ease. Another thing was all the council weapons minus the heavier calibre weapons, were useless against Yorha heavy armour suits. The small calibre could not penetrate the thick steel plates that Yorha combats units were using. But then again the council´s weapons were use by their races and were effective against their own defences, so there´s was that. When it came to the shields that the council were using, the ships once had been strip and place into the BUNKER and the operators were working on trying to blend Yorha and council tech together, same when for the eezo engines which White really wanted to use. They produce fare more power then what Yorha´s were and they use less resource to run.

White decided to leave the question regarding the council weapons for now and instead go over the reports regarding the Turian´s ships. She had order the operator to man the ships along with some pod units and start to strip the ships of as much material they could, but still leaving the ships engine and weapons operational along with some armour. Once they were done they would place the ships behind Pluto and leave some emitters which would aloud them to hack the ships from the BUNKER. So far only 3 out of the 10 ships had been strip mine and place at Pluto. The other thing that White had done were to have all the combat unit back to training with the new weapons and to go over the strategy that the Turian were doing. The G-units were testing the council´s firearms to see what was better, their or the Yorha´s while B and E units were training in close quarter combat against the mechs that Yorha had recovered from the ships. While the mechs could only give minimal effect when it came to CQC, it was good training to see how fast the B and E units could dodge around the bullets, so far it seem that they could dodge with minimal damage against 10 mechs that were using assault rifle and sub machine guns. While against 20 and upwards, force the B and E units to use cover more often or use their pods to fire back.

/

Earth

/

A2 were looking over the Yorha and android resistance camp, for the last month things had been changing. No longer were the androids working on fixing the ground or building house and buildings, rather they were training for combat and they had new weapons. Weapons that seem much weaker then what Yorha were already using. This had A2 wondering what was going on, why did it look like Yorha were preparing for war again. Thy had won against the alien machine, it had been peace for 5 years. This was all to much for her to think on right now so she left her spot at the top of a building and headed back to the woods.

(A/N I am very happy that so many of you like this story so far. A few things that I want to clear up, English is my second language and I have some semblance of dyslexia. So bare that in mind, also my spell checking program has made some of the spelling in the chapter to be other then what I meant and fanfic seem to have removed some parts of the words I us, I might go back and fix them when I have time. Anyway hope you like this chapter, I do have plan on how things will move forward in the story regarding Yorha and the Council along with the Geth´s, still unsure if I should do this a reaper story or not.)


	4. Chapter 4 gathering data

Chapter 4 gathering data

1 Lt Dobok Sidril leader STG unit 68 were checking and going over his equipment as he prepared himself for this mission. It was both something that he had done several times before and new. Gathering intelligent data was the job he could do without even needing to think, while doing it in an unknow region of space against a newly found and unknown race was something new. Normally he was not this nervous with mission but this one he was, it had too many warning mark over it. The fact that 10 Turian ships disappeared did not help to ease his nerves. Still he was a 1 Lt in the STG, he did not back down from a new challenge nor did he ignore a direct order from the council. After going over his gear he grab them and headed towards the docks to board his ship. Along the way he meet up with his friend Walar Mizu.

"Afternoon Sidril, you seem to be on the edge."

"You could say that again Mizu, I don´t like mission that has so little intel, and you know that."

"I know, but still this is a good challenge. And to see an new race, this one is for the history books."

"And the fact that 10 Turian ships were lost after entering this newly discovered relay, is not setting any warning flags for you."

"Nope just get me more excited."

"That attitude of yours combine with our work should have kill you a long time ago."

"Well its has´t, cause you have had my back all the time."

"Heh,,true."

The duo kept on going through the citadel chatting and joking until they came to the docks and walk onboard their ship the Nassi, were the rest of the teams were.

"Finally you two are here, I was about to take off without you." Their Major Nikop Zebani said.

"Sorry ma´am, wont happen again." Sidril said.

"Hope not cause if you do, then I will make it so that you two return to base camp." Nikop said as she headed towards the bridge while Sidril and Mizu headed towards their chamber and change into their gears. The ship hum as its engines started up and left the docks and headed towards the new relay.

/

Earth

/

Android combat unit G40 line up her shoot, the target were 1000 m away from her and were just the size of a bottle and the wind were strong. She look through the scoop and fire, with in a few second the bottle were shatter. G40 pull the alien rifle that was called Reaper and put it next to 2 other high calibre sniper rifle. She then pick up an clip and started to write down some stats.

-Good handling.

-Good scoop.

-Passible recoil.

-Bad rate of fire due to high heating up of barrel.

G40 were one of the more detail gunner androids, when it came to firearms. She cared about two things, how good a weapon was when holding it and firing it and the punch it was backing. So far she preferred the railgun that only in a few example left, and she mead sure to take care of hers. She pick up another sniper rifle, this one was called Equalizer. Again she line up and aim at a new target, this time a wooden log, same size and distance as they bottle. She fire it and watch the wood log been splitter up. She put it back down and wrote down what she thought about the rifle.

-Great handling.

-Greet scoop.

-Excellent recoil.

-Passible fire rate.

-Give this to G219, she like it.

After that G40 pick up the last rifle, this one been called Hammer. She line up and aim at another bottle, same size and distance and she fire and watch as the bottle were shatter, she then wrote down.

-Bad handling

-Horrible scoop.

-Good recoil.

-Horrible fire rate, weapon almost heating up to max with one shoot.

-Smelt this one down or give it to Jackass, should be funny when she tries to shoot more then one shoot.

After that G40 smile as she pick up her favourite weapon, a railgun that Jackass had nick name hurty, simple cause she could not handle the massive recoil it emitted. G40 just called it perfection, cause that what it was for her. She line up and aim against a car wreckage, it was 2500 m away and she fire of and watch as a large chunk of the car along with 10 m of the area behind the wreckage were destroy. G40 smile as she wrote down.

-Railgun perfect.

-Give all the small toys to the rest of gunners.

With that done she pack up and headed back to base.

/

The Nassi

/

Sidril were sitting on his bunk bed, currently holding a data pad in his hand and were keeping his mind busy by playing up various hacking program. It was something that help ease his mind, however he had been sitting here much longer then what he would like to have. He still could not get the bad feeling about this mission. Eventually he stop and put the pad down and got up and headed towards the bridge were Major Nikop currently were along with Vonol Uhe the pilot and Norok Weksa the code breaker and the intelligent officer. As he got up to the bridge he could see Major Nikop speak with councillor Valern.

"We should be arriving at the relay shortly, council. Once we enter it we will start recording and send the feed back to you."

"Excellent, keep in mind that anything that could explain this race technology will be send back to Sur'Kesh."

"Yes councillor, this is not my first mission."

"Doesn't hurt to remind you, and the nice bonus that comes along with it."

"Of course not. Anyway seems that one of my men wants to say something, I will contact you later." Nikop said cutting of the communication. "Anything you want to say Lt."

"I don´t like this mission."

"You have said that before, you could have skip it and let Lt Rulben take your place and yet here you are."

"I know Major but you must admit that this mission is not like our normal once. And I don´t just mean that there is a new race we are dealing with, the fact that 10 ships were lost, the fact that they did not pass through the relay before the Turian patrol ship enter the system. The fact that I myself are nervous and constantly bring that this feels bad."

Major Nikop sigh and turn towards Sidril. "Your just saying this cause this is something new and that you are getting old. You got a family now don´t you and you never been afraid or nervous about our previous mission because you have always know the outcome. Will this one we don´t know, or that´s what you think is going to happen. The thing that is going to happen is that we will go in, gather intelligent and then head back and you can take a break and be with you family, now feeling better."

"Not really major."

"Oh fo,,,just go down to the mess hall and take something to eat and then report to your post. I don´t want to hear anymore of this."

Sildris just saluted and then headed towards the mess hall as he was order. As he got to the mess hall he found his friend Mizu along with 2 other operatives.

"Hey Sidril, up for a game of Kepesh-Yakshi."

"Sure, I actually need something to take off my name."

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

"Status report"

"Half the ships has been finish strip off non-essential material and has been place in their position, along with the hacking boost range chip."

"Excellent, what about the weapons range testing."

"Most of the G units reports that the weapons are fine, only G40 refuse to use one."

"That´s fine, figure that she would, what´s the status of the element zero engine and the anti-biotic chips."

"Still no progress on the later ma´am, and the engine has been install but are still not full operation with our technology but things are improving."

"Good report to me if things has changes, I will be in my private quarters." Commander White said as she left the command centre. Once she got to her quarters, she contacted 2B.

"2B I got a mission for you."

"What is it ma´am."

"I want you to locate A2 and recruit her back to Yorha."

"Ma´am with all due respect she will not join us, she hates Yorha."

"I know but she still cares about mankind, use that to motive her and I will send a chip-program to your pod, have it made and give it to her if she still don´t want to believe us, it might change her mind."

"Ma´am if I may ask, why do you want A2 to join us."

"I believe that this new alien enemy will be more troublesome then the last and currently we don´t have the number. It will take time before we get the new 300 Yorha units up and running and we don´t know when the aliens might come back or manage to land on earth or here. Their for we should have every available Yorha unit to defend it, beside after me and you she is the best combat unit we have."

"Understood ma´am, I do not like this idea but I understand and I will do as you ask. Unit 2B out."

And with that the communication were cut and White send the program data to 2B´s pod. She then went back to reading the information about the council races, thinking about which one they might come across next.

/

Pluto

/

The Nissi emerge from the mass relay and its crew immediately got into action, they man their station and started to do their job. With in mins they were starting to gather information about the system, ranging from numbers of planets, their size and types. Any energy sources and any kind of eezo trace, all of this were been sending back to the council along with any audio that the STG team pick up.

"Status report."

"The stealth field is at 100 % and we are not picking up any unknown single yet, but we have pinpointed an energy source coming from the 3 planet from the system stars."

"That´s most likely were the Turian´s were heading and were they disappeared. Take us as close as we can to that planet without being detected and were our instrument are within operation."

"Yes ma´am, seem that the fourth and largest gas giant might be the best place for us."

"Good then take us there."

The ship silently made its way towards the gas giant, everything seems to go fine, they were collecting data about the system. But as they were almost there the ship suddenly stop.

"Report, what´s happening."

"I don´t know ma´am, it just as the system stop working, yet its still running we just don´t have control."

"Hello."

The crew all froze as they heard that mysterious voice, after a few seconds all screen on the ship lit up and the crew could see a white close to pale female, that resemble an asari.

"Who are you and what have you done to my ship." Nikop said.

"I have already told my name to your Turian allies and I will not repeat myself. All I am going to do is give you the same chance to turn back and leave us alone. If not then you will die like they did."

"Charming, Weksa cut this low life off and take back our ship."

"I,,I can´t ma´am they cut me out faster then what I can do."

"Mm funny it says here that you Salarian are supposed to be fast when it comes to thinking and cyber attacks is one of your speciality's. Seems to be wrong, but to be fair your system was a bit more resilient then the Turian´s." White said as she help up a data pad and wave it against the screen.

Major Nikop was now angry, who was this low life race thinking that she could mock her." I don´t know what kind of VI´s your are using but we will hack it and beat you."

"Well I am going to tell you one thing. We don´t have VI´s we are androids, we are much smatter then you and your VI, we have just one operator that is currently hacking you." White said smirking and snickering a little.

Major Nikop were now furious, to get beaten by a machine it was an insult to her." When I get control back, I am going to personal put a bullet in your skull."

"Mm interesting, shame that you won´t be, cause you don´t seem to know what kind of danger you are in." This is your last chance, leave or die."

"Choke on your own ego low life machine."

"Fair enough, cut the oxygen and open the hatch´s and door." White said smiling and for the first time it hit Major Nikop what was happening. As soon as she had done so she felt the air being suck out of the ship and her body was slam around until it was flung out into space, the last thing she saw was Lt Sidril´s frozen corps.

"Well that was that then, at le-

"MA`AM their seem to be a system that we miss."

"What kind."

"It seems to be some sorts of commination,,,,they have been sending information back to their home base since they enter our system"

"CUT IT NOW."

/

The Citadel

/

Inside councillor Valern were sitting in silent, there was a fear spread across his face. He shakily reach out to his computer and called his colleges. "Te,,Tevos,,,Sparatus,,,you need to come here quickly.


	5. Chapter 5 prepration

Chapter 5 preparation

Tevos were walking back and forth inside Valern´s office. Sparatus were sitting and staring out at the Presidium, holding a drink in his hand, while Valern were fidiging with his hand while sitting still at his computer with the recording from the STG unit. Valern had shown them the video he had got and when they all had seen it and take in what was happening. They were up against AI and not the Geth kind really, these were more advance they thought AI could be and nobody more then Tevos were panicking. She was falling apart both mentally and physically. "This can´t be happening, this can´t happening, this can´t happening, this can´t happening, this can´t happening."

"Tevos calm down will you." Sparatus said.

"CALM DOWN, you want me to calm down when we more or less made war with an AI race how knows all about us and our military strategy, culture and what not. And can hack our ships and kill our soldiers before we can even get close, and you want me to CALM DOWN." Tevos yelled and send a biotic shockwave around herself, with enough force to leave cracks against the windows.

"Spirits Tavos, will you calm down. Its not the end of the world, is it bad that we found a race full of AI, yes it is but as long as we leave them alone and station a fleet as an insurance to make sure that nothing get through, at the relay then we will be fine."

"YOU can´t be serious to think that these machines will leave us alone. They are most likely just gathering up forces as we speak and will attack us soon, you always seem so eager use force when things seem to go wrong, but not now it seems. Valern back me up on this, you are for fighting war before they really starts."

"I know what I am for normally, but this is not normally this a new Rachni situation and I am with Sparatus on this one. These machines will leave us alone if we do so as well and we can have a fleet orbiting the relay just in case. Cause frankly right now we are losing and are in the dark, they got information on all of us and the rest of the galaxy as you said. But we have nothing on them beside them being machine, we can´t protect our ships from being hack and if we don´t fix that part then we can´t attack them. So we wait and build up our force our anti hack system, train out solider to fight this kind of enemy, we do not rush in with a massive fleet and watch it be taken by these machines."

Tevos grunted and threw her hands up in the air and then quickly left the office and headed towards the elevator furious.

"Thins must really be the end if I am the more rational one and Tevos is the one that is going mad and wants to rush blinding in with force."

"You could say that again."

Meanwhile Tevos walking towards her office, as soon as she enter it, she order her personal to leave her alone. She sat down at her desk and open communication to all Spector's and to Asari republic ships that were station all around Asari space and colonise, if her colleges did not want to listen to her then she would take matters into her own hands.

/

Earth

/

9S were taking notes as he walk around the farmlands, he was happy with how things were going with the plants. After years of fail farming, the plants were finally growing and were looking healthy. Wheat, oats and various vegetable were growing and spread out and organise over a large field just between the forest and the city edge and it had a crud but effective watering system that Jackass had built. He had try to make improvements and Jackass had threaten to blow him up if he tinker with her "perfect" machinery, so he let it be for now. Speaking of Jackass, he could see her coming towards in the distance.

"Yo 9S, how´s it going."

"Just fine JA, taking notes over the plants."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah listen think you can talk with commander White about giving a chance to be up their in the BUNKER and fight this new alien threat, instead being down here and just tinker around with this new stuff."

"JA, I have told you, commander White will not let you up to the BUNKER, 1 since your not a Yorha unit and 2 you will blow stuff up if you are let into the R&D department."

"Oh come on give me one chance at least."

"Last time we gave you a chance to handle the factory you made it so that it created bomb and use them to blow up the roads, which just added more work for us to do."

"Well we did manage to lead the water around and use them to make this water system, so that´s a win in my books."

9S just hit her with his note pad and went back to taking notes.

"Fine, fuck you to. I will go and hang with G40, at least she got guns that I can tinker with and shoot." Jackass said as she left 9S to his work.

"You do that."

Over at the resistance camp Anemone were looking over the training of her soldiers, they were using weapons that were from the alien race known as Turian, that was Commander White said at least. Anemone were happily taking these weapons over their old once, which was more or less rusty and junky Yorha weapons. With these they could fire straight and at a steady rate, and not think weather the weapon would explode in their face or not. If they could fix the heating problem with the weapons then she would be happy, but as of right now she had to settle for this.

She thought that her and her soldiers were done fighting, but seems not now with these new aliens. If they landed here on earth, then they would be getting a warm welcome from them. From the corner of her eye she could see 2B were heading out to the forest, wonder what she was going to do, since every other Yorha and resistance unit were in training. Deciding not to bother her she went back to her soldiers, just as she did so she could see Jackass pick up an grenade launcher and fire it against the training dummy's and laugh like an maniac as the dummy´s were burning and the other androids were yelling at her. Anemone just giggle and shook her head as she headed down their to save the explosion maniac.

/

Citadel

/

"Council Tevos, if this is true that you have told us, then we can´t launch an attack at the moment."

Tevos look at the hologram of admiral Shiisus Nurarix, in disbelief. Tevos had contacted all the Spector´s that she could and made contact with any Asari military that was available at the moment. She had then explain to them what Valern had shown her and what Sparatus had told her before. She was happy with how the Spector´s seem to be full onboard, but the Admiral of the 89, 93 & 96 fleet seem to not be.

"Excuse me but why is that admiral."

"As I said if this is true, then we can´t just rush the machines. We need to upgrade our system of all of our ships and train our personal to fight counter hacking attacks. If we just go in now then we probably will lose in the same manner as the Turian and STG did." Nurarix said.

"So you want us to just wait and do nothing, maybe just sit and talk about the weather while these machines invades our worlds." Spector Zenis V'laava.

"That is not what I say, I am just saying that we need to prepare more and that takes time, we need at least 2 or 3 years I would say before we can even try to attack."

"We can not wait that long." Tevos said slamming her fist into her desk hard, the Spector´s and the admiral look at her. "You all get one year that´s it, no more no less if´s that what you want."

"But coun-

"ZIP IT, I will not sit here and wait while a massive threat is on our boarder." Tevos said as she cut the communication and went over and grab some wine. She just open the bottle and started to drink. She was going to crush these machines, none of them would be alive after this.

/

Yorha Luna base.

/

Unit 6H were going over the data of the cryo-pods. It was a mix reaction from her as she read it through, the good thing was that all humans were still alive and would be once their bodies left the pods. But the bad thing was that most of the immune system and the brain were much weaker or in cable of working after being frozen for this long. This was the main problem that hinder Yorha from waking mankind up, they had been working on something that would fix these problems. But so far they had not been coming up with anything new, but as luck would seem then aliens medic gel seems to be something that could work.

Most of the H units were working on trying to mix this with what they had, things were going slow since they could only use a little of the medic gel along with the human DNA. It was looking promising so far, but she was not going to contact Commander White about this until she was sure that it work. She walk pass one of the pods and touch it for a few seconds before pulling back. "Soon."

/

Zenis V'laava´s ship

/

Spector Zenis V´laava were currently looking over various individual's that she could use. Currently she had no one on her crew that was any good at hacking or cyber warfare, and that needed to change. Unlike the admiral, Zenis could get her ship upgrade faster and get crew that could do what Tevos wanted, sure those upgrades came from the black market and those individual´s could only be contacted true the Shadow Broker, but hey as long as it got the job done then things were fine.

As of right now she had a few candidates that could fit the bill, most of them were Salarian and Quarian´s no surprise their. But their was some Asari´s and Turian´s on their as well, she prefer to work with them more so, combat expertise and biotic ability triumph over hyper brain and shitty immune system in her books.

"Well this will be a fun adventure." She said to herself as she headed toward the purgatory.

(A/N I know my grammer is a bit off, as I said English is my second langues and I do not have any beta reader for this. But I am happy with how the story is going and that you seem to like it, it warms my heart.)


	6. Chapter 6 conflict

Chapter 6

2B were walking deeply into the large forest, heading towards the ruins that was the forest kings old castle and base, back during the 14th machine war. Now it was home to the rogue Yorha unit A2, or that was 2B hope it was. It was their she and 9S had first meet A2 and fought against each other, ever since that A2 had been doing some minor raiding against Yorha and their rebuild efforts. She never manage to kill an Yorha unit, since 2B or more Yorha force would sweep up against A2, forcing her to flee back to the forest. As 2B made her way through the stone ruins, she though about how she would made A2 listen to her. A2 would most likely attack her on the spot and since she was here to recruit A2 back it meant that she could not kill her. She could cut off A2 limbs but that might just made her mad and ignore anything that 2B might say to her.

No she had to take A2 out without hurting her to much, which again would not be easy since A2 would be coming against her with full force. "Pod do you have any reading´s one were A2 might be?"

"Sadly no 2B, it might be that she is not here or are using an jammer program chip to block my ability to locate her."

"Understood, should have seen that coming. Right well give me my sword and circle around the ruins and look out for her, while I look around inside."

"Acknowledge." The pod said as he materializes 2B´s sword and then started to fly around the ruins.

2B walk around the first floor, checking every nook and cranny for any trace for A2. She then move upwards to the next floor and so on and on until she was outside the throne chamber were she had first meet the rouge Yorha unit. She push pass the massive broken wooden door and walk in. As she pass just by the central port of the room she could hear a faint sound of metal pushing against stone above her.

She dash backwards just in time as A2´s blade came into her vison and the rough Yorha unit came into frame soon after. A2 recover hand started to dash towards 2B and swing her swords, 2B block and counter with her own swings. Sound of metal against metal echo out into the empty chamber as the two combat units move around trying to get an edge over the other. A2 were going on the offensive, pushing 2B back hard towards the wall. A2 manage to push 2B against the wall and thrusted her sword at her, 2B swung her sword upwards, before she kick herself off from the wall and tackle A2 down to the ground.

"A2 I am not here to fight I, came to talk."

"Yeah,,,right." A2 said charging back at 2B, she quickly slash her sword at 2B who were blocking every blow and trying to disarm A2. Their blades lock against each other, and the two combat unit grab the other´s handle trying to pull it back. They twirl around the room, until 2B pin A2 against the wall. "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME."

A2 responded with kicking 2B hard in the midsection sending her flying a few feet´s. 2B manage to recover just in the last second as A2´s blade pass by her and cut some of her hair. 2B reach out and grab A2´s arm and threw her over her should, sending A2 into the ground hard enough to leave a small crater and drop her sword. 2B still held on to A2´s arm and move so that she was sitting on A2´s body and held her sword against the rouge unit´s throat.

"Now, WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME. I did not come here to fight I just want to talk."

A2 tried to struggle but 2B just push her body down hard and push her blade against A2´s throat a little." If I wanted, you dead then you would be by now. I am going to get off you and then I want you to listen to what I have to say, ok."

"Grr,,fine."

2B pull her blade back and got off A2, she then kick A2´s blade away towards the wall and she back a few steep away from the rouge unit.

"Now, as I has been saying, I came here to talk you to join Yorha again. Commanders order."

A2 to just laugh manically as she got up, it was a laugh that would make anyone get a chill down their spin but 2B did not show any emotion.

"Hah,,hoha,,ahaha,,,o my I haven´t had a laugh this good in,,,ever I think. Why should I join the very same organisation that has been trying to kill me for ages."

"Cause we are at war again, this time with an new alien enemy and Commander thinks that they will be much worst then the last one."

"Really,,,I would say nice lie if I did not know that you really can´t do that miss by the book. Why should I care about these new aliens, they want you and Yorha then that´s fine I just stay here in the woods outside and wait for them to leave."

"You won´t, not when humanity´s existence is on the risk."

2B could see that she hit a nerve a she mention that, A2 close her fist´s hard enough to hear the stretching of the glows that cover them.

"These aliens are not like the machines, these aliens hate´s machines and they think that we are machines and they want to destroy us and kill the last human´s as to punish them for creating us. POD"

2B´s pod came floating down from a hole in the ceiling and stop next to 2B. She took out a chip from Pod´s storage and handed it over to A2.

"All the information is on that chip, you can join us again if you want. I understand if you don´t want to, but if you want to make sure that mankind survived this then you will help us fight this enemy. You did´t stop killing machines back when you went rouge and I have a feeling you wont just let these alien´s wonder around earth, if they defeat Yorha and kill humanity. You may not like Yorha, but you still care about mankind." 2B said as she left.

A2 look down at the chip in her hand. Was she really going to join Yorha, which had try to kill her for years? 2B was right that she still cared for mankind, but what was stopping her from doing what she had been doing since she went rouge. She grunted as she sat down and plug the chip into her head, at least she could see what this alien threat was about.

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

Commander White were currently in the command centre along with several operators. They were about to turn on the Turian element zero reactor that were powering their ships, if this work then they would be able to power the BUNKER along with all the ships shield that they had been scavenge and installed to the BUNKER, for much less power then what their currently generator could.

"Status reports."

"All system are ready, waiting on your command, ma´am."

"Start it up."

The operator type and with in seconds the BUNKER went dark, seconds pass by before the power came back.

"Status report."

"All system seem to be green. Shield´s are powering up and the BUNKER´s system are charging back up to 100%. We are using around 80% less power that we us to do ma´am." One operator said.

"Excellent, what´s the status on the alien ships"

"All but the latest one has been strip and been place as you order, the last ship lack any kind of real weaponry. What shall we do with it?"

"Mm, strip if of any kind of useful parts and data banks. Any weapons it might have shall be added to the BUNKER."

"Yes, ma´am."

Commander White nodded and then headed out back to her private quarters, as she enter it she got a call from 2B.

"Anything to report 2B"

"Yes ma´am, I have handed over the chip to A2 as you order."

"Has she decided to join use?"

"She did not say anything, but I think she might give some time to ponder over what is happening.

"Acknowledge, return to your duty for now."

"Yes ma´am."

As the communication ended, White look over the latest reports regarding the development of the anti-biotic system. R&D had managed to make an prototype that could be attach against Yorha units bodies, apparently that seem to be the only way to get it to work. Chips would only fry which would cause damage to the user. White just nod as she went over the other reports.

(A/N Regarding as to why Tevos is acting mad, is that I think the council would be more worry against AI like the Geth if they were closer to them. Remember The Geth are on the other side of the galaxy in Mass effect, while Earth is in the system next to the inner council system were the Citadel is. So Tevos want this problem to go away before it reaches to a point that is like the Rachni war or The Krogan Reballion, that´s why she order Spectors and any Asiari military she can to deal with Yorha, cause she don´t believe that Yorha would leave them alone.)


	7. Chapter 7 Spectre

Chapter 7 Spector´s

Bombastic music blasted all over the night club known as Purgatory, popular amongst solider on relief duty, rich youth and the ever so crime boss that had a couple of politicians in their pockets. In on of the more private room two Asari Spector´s were sitting, one of them were Zenis V'laava, a veteran Spectre at age of 598. Sitting next to her were She'na Meto, a younger but still a high top Spectre at the age 300.

"They are late." Meto said, before taking a drink.

"Don´t worry they will come, Laus is probably the one that is slowing them down. He always want´s to test other Spectre´s skill in hand to hand combat before he speak with them."

"That seems stupid."

"Mm, yes but let him do his thing, he apparently did this all the time back in his military days."

As the two asari´s kept on waiting and making small talk. The door to their room open and 3 Spectre´s walk in. One was Laus Bolagius, a former turian operator specialising in hand to hand combat and stealth tactics. Next were two Salarian, one female and one male, Aelol Talan and Poraw Talan. Twins that had operate together in their time as SGT and they kept it up even now when they Spectre´s. Their fields of expertise was sabotaging and infiltration.

"Good, now that everyone is here let sit down and disgust our mission."

"Well we should since you invited us so nicely, and if you of all people are asking for help, well then you are taking this mission more serious then the usual once." Laus said as he sat down next to Meto while the Talan twins sat closer to Zenis.

"So no point dragging this out, you want us to work with you on this machine race." Poraw said.

"Yes it is as simple as that. My ship will be outfitted with the best tech there is within 4 months. Tech that you won´t be able to get by the way along with some experts on fighting sentient machines."

"You gone and got Qurian´s, you must really be taking this mission serious. "Laus said.

"Well if 10 military Turian ships and a STG ships get taken out by some machines that can hack our tech, so yes I am taking this serious. We are not dealing with Krogan or Batarian pirates."

"So if you have your experts, then why do you need us?" Aelol ask.

"The more Spectre the better really, however I want you 3 since you have great skill when it comes to fighting behind enemy lines and interrupting their effort in waging war."

"So you plan on weaken these machines and then let the fleets take them out?" Laus ask.

"Yes, why not. Tevos wants these machines gone quick and the quickest and best way I see it is to remove their facilities were they produce weapons, them self and any kind of infrastructure that can be of use for them."

"Mm fair point but how do you plan to get closet to their planet, since they can hack our ship?." Aelol ask

"A combination of jammer, scrambler and stealth field should be able to throw them off. If not then the Quarians will launch several virus bots that should force them to focus on dealing with that. And if that fails then I have equip my ship with some old tech that makes it possible to drive the ship without need for compeering. Meaning that if they hack the ship, we flip a switch the ship goes with out power for a few second then back and we will have to manually control everything on it. Turn the valves at the reactor and engine so that they can provide power and drive us forward. Steer the ship using a series of manual driven rudder."

"You really have plan out everything." Laus said.

"Well of course I have, other wise I would be dead trying to attack them. So are you joining me as Meto here has or do you want to die the same way that the others has."

"Heh I will joining you, anything to get me a chance to kill those damn machines and avenge my brother and sister´s in arm." Laus said hitting the table.

"Mm, I guess we can join you. You seem to have a higher chance of succeeding then the other, but what about Admiral Nurarix and her fleet. Shall we not wait for them." Aelol said.

"They take to much time to fix their ships and train their crew. No we go in solo and disapply there war machines. When that´s done we harass them until the fleets can come and finish them off."

"Mm, I would rather have the fleets as backup of this, but I can see the logic with crippling our enemy before they arrived. Alright we will join you." Poraw said and her brother shook Zenis hand.

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

Commander White were standing on a railing overlooking the current training section between F combat units against A2. White were happy with that A2 were back, all be it she was in a foul mood but that was expected. And the fact at A2 did not held back when she spar against other Yorha units. White had to either send 2B in or have several S or O units hack her body and shut her down for a few second, which just piss her off afterward, so she stop doing that after whiled.

A2 had gotten her body repair and fix up since she came back, and she had immediately tried its limit these last few days. A maintenance unit were always on standby from now on just in-case A2 broke to much of her body.

Their was a loud thump as A2 threw 85F into 31F sending them into the wall. A2 then went on the attack against 59F and launch several punches and kicks against her before knocking her down with a kick to the face, breaking the F unit´s eyes.

"That´s enough A2, stand down." White order and the F units stop, while A2 look up at White. The two look at each other, hatred in both their eyes before A2 got off 59F and walk away, while the maintenance unit move over to cheek 59F.

White just sigh as she walk out of the room and headed towards the R&D wing. As she enter the room, the Yorha units stop their work, to salute her before returning to their duty's with the exaction of 7S that was overlooking R&D.

"Greeting commander what brought you here."

"I wanted to see the process on the anti-biotic prototype and how many of the new combat units are done."

"Well we got 37 of the new combat units up and running, half of them are getting the B, E and F combat program, while the remaining once are getting A and G combat program."

"Why have you put A together with G. A units has always been with the other close quarter combat units."

"Well you ask us to add more long-range units, so we decided to make A units like the F units, focusing on both close fighting and long rang. However, this meant that we had to scale back some parts of the firearms combat program, as to make sure that A units don´t loss their advance. Having them getting their firearms program first and to have them train with G unit would be better, for that role and then add their original combat program."

"Mm, acknowledge. I want a report on their preferments daily."

"Yes ma´am."

"Now what about the protype."

"Well we got one physical copy, but its not ready for testing. We also have some problem with keeping the power up for more then 5 second and to make sure that it can be use multiple times and work automatically."

"Good, keep up the work we are going to need lots of them."

"Yes ma´am."

White nodded and then left the room and move towards the command central. Inside the massive room, operator´s were typing around, performing their duty´s.

"Report."

"Ma´am all the ships has been strip and place behind Pluto."

"Excellent. What about the relay, anything pass through it?"

"No ma´am, its been quite."

"Rodger, contact me if things are changing." And with that White walk out and headed to her quarters. In side she sat down and started to read H5´s report regarding the medic gel, they were making progress and they predicted that in 3 to 4 months they might be able to wake mankind up. Reading that made White smile.

(A/N while making this chapter I notice that I misspell Spectre, my bad but I am not going to go back and fix it now. Any why hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will heat up in the next one.)


	8. Chapter 8 Wrath

Chapter 8 Wrath

4 months had pass since Spectre Zenis and her little group had been told about a new race of sentience machines that had wipe out several Turian ships along with one STG ship. For the last months Zenis had been outfitting her ship with both tech and crew that would help her get past the machines defences. And now finally they were going to see if all that money would pay off, Laus and Meto were the first 2 that came, the Salarian twins would not come until 2 hours had past. Once they arrived the all went on board Zenis ship, it was something between a corvette and a frigate. Small enough to not require a large crew and being fast, but still large enough to have some firepower and could be outfitted with more gear if it needed to. As Zenis lead her new co-work through her ship she let them know were things were and who was among the crew. The Spectres also ran into the 4 Quarians that Zenis had hire, greetings were exchange before the 4 Quarians went back to their tinkering.

"And here is were you can stay." Zenis said showing a rather small room with 4 beds.

"We could´t have gotten anything a bit bigger." Laus said.

"Not really, the Quarian needed space for a workshop to tinker with and all this new tech as been taking up space. Be glad that I did´t just put some sleeping bags out in the mess hall."

"Besides this is not the first time any of us has been sharing beds with other. So you should´t really complain Laus." Aelol said as he and his sister drop their gear on their beds. Meto follow soon clamming on of the top beds. Laus just sigh as he walk in and took the last bed, while Zenis headed up to the bridge. "So are we ready to leave."

"Yes ma´am, all system are green and the new stuff are working. Heading toward relay 502." Zenis captain said as the ship pull out from Citadel dock and went through its relay and towards the 502. As they came to the cluster that held it they were meet by one of the patrol ships. Sparatus had manage to get a few more ships to be station their.

"Hail them and tell them we are going through, start up the system as well, I don´t want the machines to know that we are passing though."

"Yes ma´am."

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

In command centre Commander White along with almost every Yorha unit were standing in the room watching the large screen, watching a feed showing the H unit on the moon base. They were about to try the medic gel mix to see if they could safely wake up mankind. Every Yorha unit were anxious to see if this would work, that after 10000 years humanity would finally come back.

6H was the unit leader of the H-units that had been place to monitor and work on trying to get mankind back to life. She was currently standing next to one of the cryo-pods with 2 other H units while 3 were standing at a panel.

"Everything is ready to go ma´am."

"Then lets not wait any longer, inject the medic gel into pod 42976."

"Yes, ma´am." 99H said as she and the other H unit started with their work. Liquid medic gel were being injected to the cryo-pod and the H-unit read the data regarding its effect on the human body while they stared the defrost process.

"Status."

"Everything seems fine ma´am, brain activity is starting to kick in. Hearth beat is steadily raising. "

Mins past by before one of the H-unit said that it was fine opening the pod. 6H press a button that open it´s door, as the door open the 2 other H-unit´s gently help the human out. The man was tall around 6 feet and his skin lightly tan and short dark hair.

"W,,were am I?" He said as he look around groggy, his vison foggy as they were open for the first time in a long time.

"Welcome back sir, you are the first human to be awaken from cryo-sleep. How do you feel?"

"C,,cold."

6H gently giggle as she order one of the H-unit to get a blanked. Once she got it, she wrap it around the man.

"Now sir, we are going to have to monitor your body as it has been in cryo for a long time. All of this is to make sure that it function 100%, you will be staying a nice warm room in the mean time while we defrost the rest of humanity and wait for the result on your body."

"R,,,right. Ca,,,can you please tell me how long I have been asleep at lease?"

"I am sorry sir but I have been order not to tell you, other then that its been a long time."

"O,,,oh ok."

"Now sir before I let you go, I want to see if you can recalled what you last saw before cryo sleep and what your name is."

"I,,I remember talk about some sort of disease going, killing millions of people and that some of us were selected to be send to the moon or something."

"Mm, thank you sir and your name please."

"M,,my name is Kelvin Morson.

"Well mister Morson, welcome back to the land of the living." 6H said as she wrote that down and nodded for the other H-units to take him to his room. They nodded and help him up and walk to the room, meanwhile 6H and 99H started the process of waking up the remaining 4999.

In the BUNKER´s command centre the Yorha units were cheering, to see humanity back now. It was as a huge weight had lifted from their shoulders, all the years of fighting seemed to have been worth it just to see this moment.

But as they cheered one of the oprator heard her panel bip, turning around and check her screen to see what it was that her satellite had pick up her eyes widen.

"COMMANDER."

/

Earlier, at relay 502

/

"Your clear to pass through Spectre, good luck." The Turian captain of the patrol fleet outside of relay 502 said to Zenis, as he let her ship pass by his fleet and through the relay. Once the ship was through the relay, Zenis´s captain started to activate all the new tech that would hopefully hinder the machines from hacking into their system.

"Status report."

"It seems to be green so far, lets just pray to the goddess that this work Zen." The captain said as she took the ship deeper into the enemy system, taking long routes that would go between the planet to make harder for satellites to see them. With every min passing by they got closer and closer towards the planet that were their enemy´s home planet. They pass by the red planet and could see the space station that the enemy must been using to hack the other ships, they fear that they would be target soon but nothing happened.

"Right, seem that all this tech work Zen."

"Yeah but we can´t go much longer, they will see us if we pass through that station. Head toward the planets moon we will land their and once we get the chance we will head to the planet and start our work."

"If you say so Zen." The captain said as she did as she was told, but as they got close to the moon the ships engines die.

/

Yorha BUNKER

/

Commander White along with all the other Yorha units in the room turn around and look at the operator that had yelled, and when said operator show them what she had seen on the screen, the commander eyes widen. On the screen their was a council ship heading towards the moon, were humanity were. White grab the railing in front of her and grip it so hard and push it down with enough force to bend it almost of the platform she was on. Her eyes and so with every other were burning with anger, their normal eye colour change to pure red.

"YORHA BATTLE STATION." White shouted out and all combat units rush out towards the hanger and the armoury, while the operator started to work on hacking the enemy ship. It took a little longer then normal but finally they manage to hack and shut down the ships engines.

"Shall we open communication ma´am?"

"NO, just turn their engines off, I will go along with the combat units and kill them all slowly. They don´t deserve a quick death." White said as she left the room and headed to the armoury and hanger taking her own personal gear. Yorha did not have many flight units left after the war and not many had been built since the end of the war, instead large transport ships had been built after the war to transport units to and from earth. But those would not be use today, they were to slow. Instead the remaining flight units about 17 would be use, commander White´s stood out amongst the others. Hers was a bit larger, having more protection and fire power then the comment flight units and it was pure white compare to the grey steel. White´s heavy armour were white as well, and the others were grey or black. Just like with the flight units, their was only a few heavy armour left and they were given to the G-units, the A, B, and F units would have no, but thy rarely had been using them during the war anyway. A2 and 2B were given each one a flight unit, same went for G40 and 3 other G-units. Once all 17 flight units were ready, they flew out from the BUNKER and headed towards the ship, White in charge.

Meanwhile onboard Zenis ship, the crew were trying get control over the ship. The Quarians were doing their best to fight back from the hacking done by Yorha, but they were too slow compare to the machine. Cut out machine and 10 more took over.

"Cut the power we are using the manual controls." Zenis order. Her crew did so, but not before the captain manage to say. "WE GOT HOSTILE INCOMING."

"Right, EVERYONE ARM UP WE GOT ENEMY COMING FOR US." Zenis shouted as she went to grab her weapons. The other four Spectres did so as well along with the four Quarians and Zenis´s crew. They pull loose the mess table and use it as a cover and put up shield barrier. Since most of the crew were asari´s they started to charge up self-barrier around them and were ready to us their powers against the attacker. Every gun were aim at the 2 doors that were connected to the hanger, were the only place they enemy could come from. The ship shook lightly and their was the sound of an exploration that came from the other side of the door.

Yorha units had blasted holes into the council ship´s hanger port and were now landing inside. White and the other Yorha units anger in their eyes look at the two doors that they could pass. "A2 you take the left on along with the rest of the A and B units. 2B you take the right one after G40 has blown it open."

"Can I kill as many as I want,,,Commander." A2 said.

"Yes you can, you can all do that."

A2 smile and giggle sickly and to 2B´s surprise she did so as well. A2 and her unit went to the left sword drawn and ready. G40 line her railgun up and aim, she charge it on to max and fire. The door and a good chunk of the side wall were blown away at the same time A2 cut down the door and she rush in along with her units. 2B did the same on the right side. As they entered the mess hall they were greeted with fire from the council units, their bullets tearing up the synthetic skin but shatter as soon as they made contact with the exoskeleton. Soon biotic bombardment of pull, throw and stasis were hitting the androids stopping 3 of them. But it did not stop A2 that got close to slice up asari crew member, cleaving her in half. 2B dodge around fire around her and trusted her sword into another asari´s skull. G40 and her G units open fire, cutting down several of the asari´s that were standing out in the open relaying on their barrier, which lasted for only a few shoots before they were down and their weak armour were burn open or their heads were being blown up from the massive heat pressure.

All of this happen with in a few seconds, almost a min and Laus could feel that this was not going well and so did the Salarian Talan twins as well. They pull out their gadget and threw them at the androids. The Talan use overload and sabotage from their omni-tools while Laus threw arc-grenades at them. This mange to knock down 4 of the android by they kept coming. G40 aim her weapon at Laus and shoot blasting his torso off his body. Meto who was next to him went in to shock as she saw that, meaning that she did not see a Yorha unit that was about to slice her. However she was save by Zenis us her power to throw back the Yorha unit, Zenis along with the rest of the asari shoved back the Yorha unit´s and held them still with their biotic power.

"Right, Meto get on your feet´s and you Quarian´s start hacking these damn machines and kill them." Zenis order. Their was a metallic clanging as White walk through one of the door, for the council crew seeing the slightly taller and pure white machine was actually terrifying. "Right Meto think you can stop her before we all die." Zenis said.

Meto got up and threw stasis at White. The Yorha commander stop in her track, but then as she move her hand and the stasis was shatter like it was glass and White started to move towards them.

"Meto what in the goddess name are you doing."

"I,,I did not thing. It just shook of my biotic." Meto said as she throw another stasis, on impact in shatter just like the first one. Meto started to sweat and get nervous, she some more and then she shoot her pistol at White. The bullets and the biotic shattered on impact.

White threw her sword towards Meto impaling her deeply into the wall. This shock Zenis and the other as they watch Meto´s body being stuck in the wall. When they look back at White she had dash over to Poraw and grab her head and crush it in her hands. Blood showering White´s armour and the wall. Before Aelol could life and fire his gun, his chest were being impale by White´s arm. She lifted up his body and threw it to the side.

"Shit,,shit,,shit" Zenis said as she release her hold on biotic grip against A2 and G40. The two androids got up and rush to action. A2 rushed behind Zenis and started to cut through the asari crew, G40 started to shoot the Quarians and the asari crew that A2 was not cutting, releasing the rest of the androids from the biotic stasis. Zenis look around in fear, she was surrounding by the machines. She did´t want to die by their hand so she pick up an grenade and arm it. White dash over an grab Zenis´s arm and quickly throw the grenade out of the asari´s hand and away from danger. It blew up a few of the corpse and shower the android´s in blood. Zenis look at the face less helmet of White´s armour, when the Yorha commander squeeze her arm hard enough to break it, the asari scream in massive pain and she sank down to the floor. Only being held up by White. The commander then let go and kick Zenis sending her flying thought room and crash into the wall. The Spectre couch up blood as her ribs had been broken from that kick. She look up and saw White standing their, she had gotten out of her armour, some how seeing that cold almost emotional face with those red eyes was even more scarier then the face less helmet.

Zenis scream as she charges her power up trying to get a biotic shockwave out. However White stomp on her other hand crushing it disrupted the asari from finishing her charge. Another scream left Zenis mouth as she was being lifted up by her throat, White then started to hammer in punches one after another all over the Spectre's body and face. White then throw Zenis body into the wall across the room. The androids could see the asari taking slow raspy breath as blood and teeth were dripping out of her mouth. Her body was broken as bones and rips had more or less been shatter by the blows. Looking down with her one good eye, Zenis could see how one of her bones were sticking out from her arms. She could feel something run down her chins, if it was blood or tears she did not know and she did not care. She was just scared and wish that she never heard about these machines.

White walk over to Ziens and crouched down and put both her thumps into Zenis mouth and took a firm grip and then she started to pull them at each side. Zenis gave a muffle scream as her skull was slowly by surely split apart. A shower off blood spray all over White´s face, turning it dark blue. White let go of Zenis´s skull and headed back to the hanger along with the other Yorha.

"Any casualty?"

"No ma´am just wounded. 78B took the worst hit, her brain is rattle. The rest as a limb broken or damage." 2B said.

"Can the still be place in their flight unit."

"No ma´am we have to carry them and their flight units."

"Then do so, once we are off this ship we tell the operators to hack the ship and steer it to the sun. This filthy xeno ship will be burn it is no use for us."

"Yes ma´am." The Yorha said as they carry their wounded and went to their flight units and buckle up into them. Once everyone was in them hand holding onto the wounded and the spare flight units, they flew out and back to the BUNKER. White radio into the operator and order them to steer the ship into the sun, for the operator at the BUNKER they could see on the screen as the enemy ship flew into the sun and exploded.

Nobody threated humanity, not after that Yorha had waited for so long for them to return. If any council race thought that they could get close to the moon, they would all die a bloody and painful death by Yorha, they would know their wrath.

(A/N biggest chapter yet, just a heads up I got my finals coming up so I don´t know when I can update next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.)


	9. Chapter 9 leadership

Chapter 9 leadership

3 day had pass by since the defrosting of mankind. About half of the pods had been open up and the humans had been taken out and place in room while H-units ran test to see how their bodies were reacting to the medic gel and from being waken up after 10000 years. None of the humans knew about the attack that Yorha had done against the council ship, nor did they knew about the council and all the races that were out their in space.

Commander White were currently sitting in her office, going through 4 profiles, all of them were human candidates for the new leader of mankind. All of them had some political career before they were put into cryo-sleep, now it was just a decision on who was the best one to lead mankind.

Their was Kelvin Morson, the first human to be awaken. He was 37 years old and had been governor over a province for at least 5 years. He was the youngest our of all the candidates but he might not be up for the task. He was focus more on keeping law and order up, which was not really what was needed at the moment.

Next were Sara Robertson, age 48 and had just like Morson been governor prior to been send to cryo. She had been one that handle agriculture, this was something that was needed indeed. At the moment their was food for mankind for about 3 years with all the crop and wild life that Yorha had gather. But having someone that was more knowledgeable in the field was better then having them doing this, going of old text that was almost dust really.

Next were Emil Landskog, age 53 he had been a military general and been the leader of a rather violate area that had descend into chaos as million of people die during the virus outbreak, just prior to the first alien war. This was a tough choice for White to make, one the one hand he would most likely be for war against the council even if they were outnumbered massively. More resource would be us to strengthen Yorha and the android army, to fight either a new defensive war or an offensive. Which would be bad for mankind as they would not get their resources that they needed nor would it guarantee that they would be safe. But it might lead to a more united goal on what to do.

The final one were Samuel del Toro, age 70. Out of all of the candidates he had been a real politic that had run a country, a small country but none the lest a country. He had the skill and knowledge that was needed right now, the only fault was his age. If he feel ill or were close to dying, then H-unit would be needed to be around him 24/7 and most likely move him back to the moon were most of their medical equipment were.

White sigh as she look over the profiles again, any one of them could really be right at the moment but one of them was going to be chosen for this task. She look over Morson and Robertson again, these two she felt would be best. Morson would maybe think over what was best for humanity at the present while Robertson might concentrate on food program.

/

Four days later

/

Kelvin Morson were sitting in his special made room, it was stainless white from the floor, walls and roof. The bed were white with black blanked, next to it was a black night table. Also in the room were a desk made from oak he had been told, on it were data pads containing a history over Yorha´s 10000 long war. The last 7 days had been frankly boring, all he did was read the data pads, sleep and eat. Once and twice going to the bathroom and then repeat with reading. He understand fully why he was in here, he waited for all of mankind to be waken up, and for the result regarding his body to be done. He sigh as he put down the latest data pad that he was reading when his door open up and as he look at it he was expecting H6 to walk in but instead it was an Yorha unit that he had never seen. She was tall then H6, had longer blond hair and instead of a full body dress with a red cross on her chest, this one had a white dress that was separated from the white gloves and leggings. She was in Morson´s eyes a very beautiful woman, or well android.

"Hello mister Morson, I am Commander White of Yorha." She said bowing before she enter the room. Morson got up from his chair and fix his clothes a little.

"Commander of the Yorha units, well I did´t expect to meet one such a high-ranking individual. If I may ask why you are here."

"I am here cause you along with 3 other people are being plan by me to be the leader of humanity."

Hearing this made Morson back a little, holding on to the desk for supports.

"Oh,,my,,,I did´t think that I could have any chance at being that, from what I can remember of my political life it was mostly making laws and making sure that it was enforce. I am I really worth of being the leader of humanity."

"Yes, you are as I said one out of 3 other that has a chance of being leader. I have not been able to decided on which one of you it should be, until today. I was planning on tell the newly elected leader about this information, but now I have come to the conclusion that informing you all about this and then see if you would still want the offer was the best choice."

"And what would that be?"

"Sir, we are at war with an new alien race. This one is by far much large then the previous one."

Hearing this Morson started to go pale a bit and sink down to his chair.

"Sir are you ok." White said as she walk up to him.

"Y,yes I am fine, just a bit shock from hearing these news. For how long?"

"For just about 5 months. One of the alien races fleet pass through something called Mass relay, which acts as gateway to travel the galaxy. We tried to make them leave us alone peacefully but the refuse, and when we told them we were android they went to attack us. The believe that we Yorha are machines and these aliens are hostile any kinds of sentient life form that is not fully organic, a fear they have gotten after one of their races´s made machines rebelled. We have had to fight them off 3 times so far and we have won all of them."

"So,,you have fought them back defensively and in order to protect us human.?"

"Yes sir."

"Right, so were do we stand now with them? Have we been communicating with them since then?"

"No sir."

"I see."

"I wanted to tell you sir about this so that you knew what we are dealing with and give you some thoughts on what too do, I will be telling the other candidates about this as well." White said as she bow before leaving Morson´s room. Morson meanwhile sat back and went over more of the data pads, focusing on anything that was related to these new aliens that White spook off.

Two days after that White had told Morson and the other candidates about what had been going on the last 5 month, she could announce that Kelvin Morson would be come the first leader for humanity and Yorha in 10000 years. Sara Robertson had pass on being a leader after hearing the information regarding the aliens. Same went for Samuel del Toro, stating that he was to old. Only Emil Landskog were the one that was Morson opponent, and as White had suspected he wanted to go to war. While she was not against it fully, the sheer ridicules of resources he wanted to use to wage the war was too much for her to stand behind on, Yorha did not had the troops that he wanted nor the chance that he thought to win the war really. So that was why she had chosen Morson, while he might not the best one to lead base on knowledge and leadership skill, he was better then a warmonger. A week later Morson was transfer to earth along with the rest of humanity. They were given house and places to work in, their work was base of what their databanks said their skill was. Some got to work with Yorha on the farming fields, other got to work on creating laboratory and workshops that were needed. All the heavy duty and most dangerous work were done by Yorha or the resistance androids that were there to help out.

Morson and his adviser were given a large building that overlook the small community that Yorha and the androids had made for humanity. From here Morson could see all the work that was going on, by those that he had been chosen to lead. He still could not believe that he was the leader of humanity and that their was so few of them and they were at war once again.

A few day pass by before he called Commander White up, as their was something that he wanted to tell her.

"Premier Morson, what can I do for you."

"Commander White, you told me that these aliens, the council has been attacking us on three separate occasion."

"Yes sir."

"Well next time they enter our sol system, I want you to sett up communication between us and them."

"Sir, may I remind you that they ha-

"I know full well that they do not trust AI or sentient machine life as they see Yorha. But as I read through the data pads upon that topic I came across the morning wars, between the Quarians and their creation the Geth. From that war it shows that the council can be talk to regarding those who created AI, and comes with some terms. You and I don´t want another war, that would be the end of both Humanity and Yorha along with the androids. So that´s why I want to set communication up with them, to get terms across that leave humanity, Yorha and androids alone from them."

"I see sir, I will keep that in mind if any council ships enter our system."

"Thank you, commander that was all, have a pleasant day."

"You to sir." White said as the communication was cut, Morson sat down and went back to his work.

(A/N this might be the last chapter for awhile, I got my finals coming up to do so that will keep me busy. Then I got vacation for 3 weeks that means that I can´t work on this until after that. I do hope you enjoy this so far as much as I do and have a nice summer.)


	10. Chapter 10 Deal

Chapter 10 Deal

Admiral Shiisus Nurarix sigh as she step on to the bridge of her flagship the ARS Anova. It had been one year now, since Councillor Tevos contacted her and Spectre Zenis about the newly discovered machine race. As well as the task that Tevos had given her, to make all of the ship under her command to be un-hackable and train the crew to fight back hacker-attacks. For one year, she had been doing everything that she could in secret as to not raise to many eyes within the Republic military and amongst the political. In the end she could only really train her crew to be as good as possible under such a short time. As for tech for the ships she was less successful, she could only really ou fit her own ship and the two that would be in second command if hers was destroyed.

"Morning admiral."

"Morning."

"You alright ma´am?"

"Not really, I have bad feeling about this task councillor Tevos gave us. We haven´t heard a word from Zenis in over a year. Either she died during a mission, is busy elsewhere, which I doubt, or she went to that system and died like the others that entered it." Nurarix said with a sigh as she sat down in her chair and ordered her fleet to advance towards the relay.

/

Earth

/

Inside his office Morson sat and looked over the latest reports; ranging from crop yield to birthing status to rebuilding efforts, as well as Yorha and the status in the sol system. So far things seemed to be good, the crops were growing fine and the harvest would be more than enough for everyone. The women that were pregnant were in good health and thus their children would be too, Yorha unit H6 had reported. She had also mention that she wanted them to stay in the newly finish Luna hospital for the last 4 months of their pregnancy, which seemed reasonable to him. 37% of the city was now rebuilt and 4% of it was used as factories and laboratories where most of mankind were now working alongside the remaining Yorha S-unit. Commander White had reported that the newest Yorha units were now combat ready. Around 300 had been made, meaning Yorha´s combat androids were now numbering 554. Half of them were classified as B,G & F units while the second half consisted of A,D & E units, with the D units taking up the majority of their half.

Morson just put that report aside, he didn´t like that White were constructing new Yorha units as he thought it was unnecessary, but she begged to differ. And in the end, she was the commander of Yorha and the defence of Mankind and Earth, so he let her be for now. Instead he focused more on the report regarding the Sol system. He was a bit disappointed that there had been no new sightings of any of this so call council races. Same as it had been for the last 5 months, there was a cluster of mixed feelings in Morson´s head as he put down the report. If the council were leaving them alone, then it was good as he could focus on rebuilding mankind. If the council were gathering up troops for an attack, then it would be bad, very bad. These thoughts had been occupying his mind ever since White told him about the council. He wished to speak with them and make peace with them. He knew that they did not like AI and that White were against speaking with them, but peace would be best for both parties.

He sighed and pick up a glass and a bottle of old wine, he poured half of it and drank it slowly. Things were so complicated, and he wished that they could be easier, but unless he had a direct FTL communication to them, he could only sit and wait until one of their ships entered the Sol system.

As Morson went back to work, the door to his office opened and Commander White walked in.

"Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"We got contact sir." White said as she opened the communication link between Morson´s office and the BUNKER. Morson could now see through the link of the BUNKER´s satellite that there were several ships just next to Neptune, which meant that they were still in range for the ships weapon that White had dismantled and placed on the other side of Pluto.

"Well, have we tried to communicate with them, or have they?"

"Not yet sir, I waited to tell you first. Do you still want to speak with them? If so, you should get the translator first and foremost."

"Yes, I want to speak with them, open communication." Morson ordered as he took out the translator neckless and put it on, White said that it would work, but he hadn´t tried it until now.

/

Earlier on ARS Anova

/

Admiral Nurarix was trying her hardest not to panic as her ship along with the whole fleet had been hack and stop. She was just waiting for the air to be sucked out or the ship to self-destruct. But as seconds passed by, she started to calm down a little.

"Admiral, what are your orders?"

"We just wait, that´s all we can do." Nurarix said as the screen lit up and she saw a face. All the Asari on the ships were seeing the same thing. A pale face, that resemble an Asari, only this one seemed to be more masculine along with fur on top of its head and around their mouth.

*So this is the machine race, by the goddess they look like organics." Nurarix thought to herself.

"Hello, can you hear me? Can you understand me?"

Silence was on the bridge, as none of the Asari dared to speak. They were just shocked over what they were seeing. Eventually Nurarix got up from her seat and spoke." Yes, we can hear and understand you clearly."

"That´s good. You are probably wondering who I am, and what I want. Well let me tell you. My name is Kelvin Morson, I am a human and the leader of mankind. I know you by your race only, which would be Asari, if I am correct. And your species along with the other races of your council, has had some run in with the protector of mankind, Yorha. You call them machines, they are not, they are androids." Morson said.

Nuraix along with the rest of her crew were stunned and confused over what was happening. She was expecting to die and yet here she was having a conversation, with a human? Was he a machine as well or an organic, or did he think he was organic and actually just machine? Her head was spinning even as she stood.

"Sorry, this is just a bit too much right now for me to handle. How do you know all this about us, and the council?"

"Yorha has been collecting data through your ships after they killed the aggressors in self-defence. Look I don´t want to talk about this with you, I want to speak with your leader, the councillors. I want you to set up a link between your ship and this link that I am currently using. I want to make peace talk, and before you say anything thing else. This is the only way in whether or not you and your crew get to leave or not."

After hearing these words, Nuraix´s crew started to debate amongst themselves of what they would do. Some said that they should just do as the human said while other said that they should cut the communication and try to escape. But it all fell onto Nuraix´s decision, and she chose to link up communications. It took some time but finally they managed to link her ship´s communications along with Morson´s, and they sent a signal to the council back at the Citadel.

On board the Citadel, Tevos, Sparatus and Valern were about to start the public hearing from the various ambassador, when they noticed the message.

"Who could this be, secretary dismiss this call we are busy." Sparatus said and the secretary dismiss the call, only for it to come back the next second.

"What the,,,block it." Tevos order. The secretary did so, yet the message still got through, piping for them to accept the call.

"Sigh, seems that we need to take it after all. Secretary put all the meetings on hold for the moment, this should not take more then just a few second." Sparatus order and the secretary did so, before she let the message be answered.

The three councillors were met with an Asari first and were about to ask her what was so important, when a new image emerged next to her. And this one was someone that they did not recognize. It did look like an asari, a pale one and it look like that of the machines from that unknow system. Only it looked masculine rather than feminine and its eyes seems to be livelier.

"Hello, can you hear me and understand me?"

This brought the councillors back to reality.

"Yes, we can hear and understand you, and I think I speak for all of us when I ask, who you are and what do you want?" Sparatus said.

"A fair question, my name is Kelvin Morson, I am a human and the leader of mankind. I am here to discuss peace terms regarding your military clashing with Yorha, humanity's protector."

This made the whole chamber go quiet. The councillor ordered everyone out, the guards, the secretary, the spectators. Only them and the keepers were left in the chamber.

"So you are the race that build those machines, that have been an issue." Sparatus said while Tevos was holding back from screaming out in anger.

"Androids, not machines and yes, we did make them after our own image. But this is not why I wanted to speak with you, I wanted to discuss peace."

"Peace? YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT PEACE, YOUR MACHINES HAVE KILLED HUNDREDS OF COUNCIL SOLDIERS, YOU ARE A DANGER TO THE WHOLE GALAXY BY LETTING AI WALK AROUND FREELY AND YO-

"THAT´S ENOUGH Tevos. You stay quiet until we have heard everything this human has to say." Sparatus jumped in.

"You ca-"

"I CAN and I will, now. Human, how come haven´t contacted use earlier? why have you let your machines kill our troops? Why wait till now for all this talk about peace?"

"I will tell you councillor if you let me do so." Morson said. "10000 years ago humanity was attacked by an unknown alien race, they used machines to attack us in our weakened state. Humanity had been struck with an unknown virus wiping out most of us, just a few years before the alien attack. The 5000 that remained were sent into cryo sleep on our moon, but before we left, we created Yorha. A military version of our normal androids, Yorha was tasked with fighting for humanity´s safety and wake us up once the war was over. That war ended 6 years ago, around 1 year ago, you discovered us and we discovered you. Humanity was brought back out of cryo sleep only 5 months ago. As for the reason to why I haven´t contacted you, is due to lack of long range communications to the citadel, we had to hack one of your ships that entered into our system. And it so happens to be today, so in an odd way I guess I should say thank you for sending another fleet towards us."

Hearing this made Sparatus and Valern look at each other while Tevos tried to avoid eye contact.

"This might be odd to say but we haven´t order any fleets to attack you, in fact we just have a fleet on the other side of the relay, as a mean to make sure that other people don´t just fly through and enter your system. As well as to warn for us if you were attacking. We have seen a few of the recordings, in which one of your Yorha units told our troops that they just wanted to be left alone. And so we have done that for better part of the last 6 months." Sparatus said.

"Then why is there a fleet here?"

"Ehm, sorry but if I may say something." Nuraix said as an image of her appeared next to Morson´s image. Tevos started sweating nervously and tried to make herself appear smaller.

"Councillor Tevos ordered me and a Spectre named Zenis to attack the humans and Yorha 1 year ago, stating that it was too dangerous to have a race of AI so close to the council's space. That´s why my fleet is here, and I suspect that Zenis might have moved in here earlier and died. But I have no evidence beside her not being here."

"There was an asari in a ship that was coming here on the same day as we awoke humanity. We killed them as they were a threat to humanity." Commander White said as she stood next to Morson and her image was shown. When the councillor saw her face, they could feel a shiver go down their backs. That pale face, and those lifeless eyes that they had seen in the recordings would make anyone shake in terror.

"Yes, anyway council should we start talking about peace terms." Morson said.

"I still refu-

"Silent Tevos, you no longer have the right to speak on the council's behalf. Me and Valern out voted you in regards on what we would do with these new aliens and you went behind our back and ordered Spectres and your own people's military to invade instead of waiting. You have abused your powers as a council member and thus I am stripping you of the title and rank, this will be the last time you will get to have any impact on what happens between us and humanity. So choose your words wisely and for spirits sake shut up." Sparatus said.

Tevos just look at him in disbelief before she quietly looked down.

"So what is it you want in exchange for peace."

"I want the council to stop coming to our system, in exchange humanity and Yorha will leave you alone as well."

"That´s all?"

"Yes"

"Then we can acc-

"If I may say something." Tevos said.

"I thought I-

"I heard you Sparatus, and as you said this is the last time, I will hold any kind of power that can change things in the universe. Then so be it. Mister Morson, are you aware of a race called the Protheans?"

"Just what little from what I have read through the data tabs. What about them"

"They left this galaxy 50,000 years ago and all life within and out of the council has lived off their technology. I do not know whether humanity has been doing so or not, but if there is a chance that one of your planets could hold any kinds of Prothean technology, then I beg you to share it or let a council scientist team be part of documenting them.

"Absolutely not." Commander White said.

"Commander, this is not your decision, it is mine." Morson said.

"Sir with all due respect, it is my decision. We cannot let these aliens near humanity, there is too much risk that they can harm you. You along with all of humanity have been asleep for over 10,000 years. Your immune system is very weak at the moment; just a touch of these aliens could be harmful to you, even breathing next to them could be dangerous."

"Commander you are over reacting, they will not harm us, cause whether we do find any Prothean tech, Yorha will be the one running the facility."

There was silence as everyone looked at Morson´s image. "Pardon sir?"

"If we do find something, most likely it will be on another planet then earth. Then Yorha will be the once that set up and runs a station or facility in humanity shoes. Besides a few transports we don´t have that many space craft that can be used by humanity. Yorha on the other hand have more, and you are not in need for space suits or that much air in order to survive. Meaning that you can build a station faster and with less resources." Morson said.

"I see sir, in that case I guess I can accept."

"Mm, what about the council? Do you accept and want what Tevos is asking for?"

Sparatus and Valren were thinking about what Tevos had said, the council was always interested in discovering new sites for Prothean artifacts.

"We can agree, but only if we get to send a small security team."

"That´s understandable; will that be fine Commander?"

"That is,,,,acceptable."

"In that case, council, admiral, I think this will be all. I only ask the admiral to give us some blueprints over the long FTL communication, so that I can contact you if we were to find anything regarding the Protheans."

"That is fine."

"Well then, goodbye." Morson said as his and White´s images disappeared along with Admiral Nuraxia.

"Well I guess then it is time for us to finish things up here; wouldn´t you agree Valren?"

"You are right Sparatus, I have already called for the guards to come and get Tevos."

As on quote, two Sec guards walk into the room. Both councillors told them to arrest Tevos on charge for abuse of power and going against order from the council itself. The guard took her away as the two remaining councillors would need to address the public on what was going on.

The following days would be rough for both Primer Morson and Councillors Sparatus and Valren, in addressing the world about each other existence.

(A/N, hello everyone I am back after a long vacation and finishing up my uni work. Also I found a beta reader which is why this chapter took so long. For those that wonder what is wrong with the grammer it might be due to british english rather then american english. I grew up with british english and that is what my beta reader is from. So hopefully this should fix things, hope you are all doing well and enjoy these last day of summer.)


	11. Chapter 11 time stamp

Chapter 11

Yorha calendar 11951/ Council calendar 2149

CC 2149

Councillor Sparatus and Valren publicly announce the reason as to why Councillor Tevos was forced to leave the council seat. Upon the topic of humanity and their android unit Yorha, the public became outraged over the fact that they didn´t get to know about this earlier and as to why the humans and Yorha weren't wiped out. It would take weeks before things calm down, but even then, the public demanded that Sparatus and Valren be replaced.

YC 11951

When Primer Morson told the rest of humanity about the council and what had been going on the last month after and before humanity reawakened, he was meet with outcry that he had not told them about this earlier. When explained as to why and that they were now at peace, with neither groups' trespassing the other's border, things calm down. Despite that people like Landskog tried to rally people into fighting against these new aliens, but it did not work.

CC 2149

After weeks of unrest on both the citadel and amongst the planet closest to the citadel, the civilian calm down and were forced to accept that humanity and their Yorha machines were going to stay and not be attack. That did not mean that most civilians were fine with things. The Quarian´s had been the group that had been the most vocal about this situation and incredibly most people listened to them, arguing with their politicians about whether they should listen to the council or take things into their own hands. Some planets were begging Quarians to come and live on their planet, in the hope that having them there could in some sort of form work on a way to protect against the planet in the case of Yorha attacking.

No matter how much the councillors tried to tell these planets that there would be no attack, the planets' governors wouldn't listen. They rather prepare for the worst-case scenario rather than do nothing.

After that things had calmed down, Sparatus and Valren step down and three new councillors were elected, Irissa from the Asari republic, Esheel from the Salarian union and finally Quentius from the Turian Hierarchy. Irissa and Esheel had been elected on the premise on keeping citadel space and the other system safe from Yorha and humanity. If the deal between the council and humanity were broken then the latter would be gone, while Quentius were more for keeping the deal going as it might work out and not lead to a costly war. He was seen more as an equalizer to the other two as to make sure things would not go off track, that was what the rumour was saying, shortly after the election.

YC11952

Rebuilding effort started to go faster now that Yorha was not in constant look out for the council races' ships. With more Yorha unit on Earth and that more people were now starting to work, things went much smoother and faster. A small city was now built over the large destroyed city, with everything that was needing for it to run, factory, farm fields, hospital, labs, government building. Even school had been built up for the next generation of humanity. The name of the city also becomes official and called Axis Mundi.

Due to the rather low population of humans at the moment, a breeding facility had to be constructed. While people were not fully happy with having to have force themselves to have sex, all in the name of impregnating women. They understood what it was for, increasing population would help humanity in the long run.

The BUNKER was now focusing on a scanning program along the other planets in the Sol system to see if there were any Prothean ruins or artifacts.

CC 2153

The Batarians along with several Turian and Asari worlds, send a delegation to the council, arguing the guarding of the mass relay not to be in the sole hands of the Turian military. Rather it would rotate and consist of mix fleet between the council races. The reason as to why was in the delegation´s word a way to minimise tension between the races as nobody would want to fight a future war if half their fleets were on the other side of the galaxy. After 3 years of discussing the matter, the council agree on the proposition.

YC 11956

Yorha finish building the only defence platform in the sol system, beside the BUNKER. The platform was built out from the wrecked of the council race´s ships. It was 1/3 of the BUNKER size but was more armed then what it was and could only be control from the BUNKER.

Back on Earth, 1/10 out of the local hogs had successfully been pen in and was about to be domesticated pig. Work on making the ocean fresh in order to make it so that they could put fish in it and make the population grow. Along creating more fresh water than just the small lakes and ponds scattered around the ruins and Axis Mundi.

CC 2156

The Batarian Republic sends the 59th fleet to guard the mass relay to the sol system, along with the Turian 22nd fleet and a few Asari frigates. Numbering in total 80 ships, the large number of ships is due to the high security necessary.

YC 11959

Yorha starts building its first real spaceships since the start of the machine war.


	12. Chapter 12 Battle of Earth part 1

Chapter 12 Battle of Earth part 1

Outside of the Sol relay

Admiral Cern Bermavran, could help but smile as his ships along with the Turians and Asaris ship came to the Sol relay. 80 Ship ranging from frigates, cruiser and carriers, if he had a dreadnought then this invasion would go much easier but he did not have one so these ships would have to do.

"Admiral, the Turian are ready, they are just waiting for your command." Balak said.

"Then send them the order, we finish recording the beacons to keep the council occupied. So send them the word and lets start this invation."

"Yes sir." Balak said walking over to communication officer and told him what to do.

/

Turian frigate THS Elanoiders

Desolas Arterius and his brother Saren, walk towards the bridge of the ship with a small squad of soldiers, armed and ready.

"What´s the matter brother, I can seen you being nervous." Desolas said to his brother.

"Just feels odd drawing weapons against our own military, and taking orders form some Batarian."

"True but remember that this is for the great good. The council want us to play nice with the human scum and their AI abomination. Once we eliminate them, then the council will have to acknowledge us as heroes." Desolas said as they enter the bridge.

"Everyone hands up." Desolas shouted as him, Saren and their soldiers along with some of those on the bridge drew and aim their weapons towards the captain and some of the other bridge officer.

"General Arterius, what is going on. Are you mutiny and betraying high command." The captain said in disbelief of what he saw.

"No captain I am not, I am simply taking command of this ship. We are going to take out those insulting humans and their machine pets."

"…You can´t be serious, you will not have a chance."

"We will consider the other ships are on boards, minus a few of our own which is a shame but things should look pretty similar on them as to how things are looking now."

Desolas men gather up the men and handcuff them and were about to pull them towards some holding cell on the lower levels. "You can´t do this, we are task with staying on guard, not attack them. I don´t like them more then you do, but this is wrong General."

"See Captain, that´s were you are wrong, if you truly hating this human and AI then you would still be in command, but you are listing to much to the councillor's order. This needs to be done, do not worry you will not die, you will just be put away until the invasion is over." Desolas said as the captain and his men were force away.

"Contact the admiral and tell him that the ships is in our command and we are ready to procced." Saren order a solider.

/

Onboard BHS Ghorn

"Admiral, General Arterius just took over his ships, same goes for the other ships."

"Perfect, drop the Beacons and then get ready to jump through the relay, we need to be quick tell the Krogan´s to be ready to drop on the planet. And the Quarian´s to get ready with hacking the machines."

"Yes sir."

On command, all 80 ships jump through the mass relay and headed towards earth.

/

Sol system, Yorha BUNKER

Operator 21O and 6O were currently monitoring the process on the latest Yorha construction, the new ship YSS Luna and scanning the system for any bad signs. Be it asteroids, meteors or alien objects that were getting to close to Earth. Commander White had given them along with the other operator strict order to inform her if their was any unknown activity, especially if was from the relay. Despite being in a peace agreement, with the council races, White did not trust them and had thus kept Yorha to be on active guard duty for mankind.

Suddenly one of 6O´s screens lit up in red warning lights, as the two androids look on their screens at the source of the warning. They could see 80 unknown ships enter the sol system through the relay.

"I will contact the commander, you inform the other operator." 6O said to 21O, as both of them jump into action, soon the other operator in the BUNKER got to the command centre, with more coming in from Earth. Meanwhile Commander White were inform about what was going on and she made her way towards one of the transport pods going back to the BUNKER, and she was major piss off.

/

Sol system

The Batarian, Turian and Asari ships were getting hammered from the Yorha battle station, since the attacker did not know about the station they were taken back from what were happening, however the most heavily armed ships were taking the shots and stop them with their shields and armour.

"Take that blasted station out." Cern order.

"We are trying Admiral, but it protected well, its shields is on par with dreadnoughts."

"None nobody build a defence station with the much protection, to much power to make the station function."

"But sir-

"Silent you fool just get us pass that station or take it out."

/

THS Elanoiders

"Seems that this machines will put up an fight after all." Desolas said as his ship were making its way towards Earth, luckily it was out of range from the defence station, along with most of the Asari ships.

"Admiral Cern will not like that we are getting to Earth and get to destroy the machines and humanity before he gets." Saren

"Who care if he throws a fit, we just need his ships taking the brunt force of the attack and keeping the Krogan in line."

"Still think it was unnecessary to bring them with us."

"Let it be brother, if he wants to bring Krogan´s then let him bring them. Enough chattering, were are getting close to the last line before we can take them out." Desolas said as their group of ships were getting close to Mars, as they saw the massive space station known as BUNKER, they could´t help but be stun by it sheer size.

/

Yorha BUNKER

"Why are they still getting closer to us." White said to her operators.

"Ma´am they seems to have gotten better at countering our cyber-attacks. They can slow us down much more effectively than before."

"But we still have the advantage so just stop them, when you get control of one part of their ships. Then just shut it down, no matter what it is. Communication, engines, lights anything just to show them that they can´t be too comfortable. And send out all of our air units, have them targeting the closet ships."

"Yes ma´am" The operator said going back to dealing with the invaders.

/

Earth, Prime minister office.

Morson were not happy at the moment, he just been informed by Commander White about a fleet, much bigger then any of the previous one were attacking Sol. He was now trying to get communication up and running to the council, but something were blocking the single. 'Why are you betraying us, don´t you want peace.' Morson thought to himself.

"Sir, I need you to please to sound the evacuation alarm and get to safety." His secretary said.

"Not yet, I believe in Yorha will keep these invaders off our planet. And I need to speak with the council, I want to hear their explanation as to why they attack us."

"But si-

"Enough, you can go to safety if you want but I will stay here." Morson said as his secretary node and left the room.

/

Sol

"Damn those machines and damn those Turians, we are way to far back." Cern said as his ships finally made it out of the defence station´s range. The platform had proven to be much more harder to crack then what their ship could do, beside it would be to much bother to spend their time eliminating a small obstacle.

"Admiral, we are getting readings of enemy fighters heading towards our ships, with the Turian´s and Asari getting the brunt of them."

"How many?"

"Don´t know sir, the radar are getting scramble, so we can´t get any real numbers. The fact that we can see the fighters attacking is a good thing."

"Hey its not easy to keep these machines away, so mind you get us their quickly." A Quarian hacker said as he and his group were working as hard as they could to keep Yorha out from the ships system.

Meanwhile 16 of the remaining Yorha flight units were making their way towards the ships close to Earth, 2B and A2 were given the command this small units that were attacking. They were dodging the attacks that were coming from the ships and kept on sending hack attacks towards them, preventing the ships from opening their hangars and letting their own fighters out to attack the Yorha units.

"A2 take your group and take out the ships to the right of us, while I will take out the once on the left."

"Whatever, I don´t take orders from you, but as long I can get to kill these xeno baster then I am fine."

With that the two Yorha leader split their forces and headed towards the ships, then the squad split up again. This time the Yorha units took a ship each, landing on the hull close to a point were they could either hack into or brute force their way in.

"Looks like the fight will be earlier. Everyone get ready for battle, we got machines to scraps." Desolas said to his men who all saluted and went to get armed. "None of them will get into the bridge understood."

"Yes sir." The soldier said as they were setting up barricade and locking down parts of the ships as to slow down the attacker.

On the outside of the ship, A2 were slowly but surely break opening port near the hanger so that she could get in. Soon enough she mange to get in to the hanger and could see several Turian pilots, confuse as they saw her in her heavy armour. A2 materialize her sword and then charge into action cutting down the pilots and their ships, leaving the hanger covered in blood as she left for the next section.

/

Citadel

With in a room close to the council chamber, the three councillors were sitting and discussing about various affairs. Every now and then, their would be a blinking light on their screen, signal a call coming in before getting cut off.

"Should we not answer him."

"Not yet, we need to wait for when the time is right."

"I still think this is wrong, we should let the Batarian do what they want with those human and their AI."

"Nonsense, this will be much better for us in the end. We will get one annoying race gone and weed out the most fanatics militaries."

"Or at the least parts of them, and then we can slowly bring control over the humans."

"Beside if the Batarian succeeds then we won´t have to deal with the humans and their AI, so it's a win win either way."

/

On board THS Elanoiders

"We need back-up, our force are getting mass-

The call were cut out with a bloody squeak, as the solider on the other end got stab. Desolas were just shaking his head as this were the third called he had gotten with in 10 mins from his men. The machine attacking them were moving fast and killing his men just as fast. But he had mange to lead her way and this would be the point were it would not make any more process. This section of the ship were big and fairly open, Desolas´s had made his men barricade all around the only door the machine could come from and had put up heavy turrets and brought in heavy units.

Along with biotic units like him and his brother, the were over 100 soldier in this section, all veterans of several battles against Krogan mercenary, Batarian pirates, and Eclipse troops. Their was no way they would loss. The door open and A2 walk into a scene with Turian´s pointing every weapon they had on her.

"Fire." Desolas order and the guns were blazing as A2 dodge and ran for cover, bullets flying towards her. The smaller calibre bouncing off her armour, while the heavier calibre was chipping of parts of her armour. As she was nearing cover she could feel her body freeze in place and see a faint blue/purple barrier in front of her face. She could still feel bullets hammering on her body, stripping down her armour, so this was biotic A2 though to herself as she activated the anti-biotic chip and watch as the field holding her crack like glass. Once she was free, she activated her berserk mode and charge towards the Turian´s who were stun to see the machine attacking them after having shatter the biotic attack that were supposed to hold her down.

Meanwhile over at one of the other Turian ship, G40 were smiling behind her helmet as she blasted down Turian after Turian with her railgun and a heavy machine gun that she had pick up from one of the dead Turian´s. While it was not like her railgun, it sure pack a punch and enough ammo for her liking. All while bullets were bouncing of her heavy armour as they Turian were fleeing from the gun crazy android.

"Come back here you cowards, I still got plenty of ammo for you all to eat. Hahahahaha."

Over at one of the Asair ships, 2B clean of her sword as she had kill the last Asari on the bridge and walk over and shut down the gravity, power and oxygen on the ship before making her way back to her flight unit. "Status report."

"5B here, combat still active."

"A99, same here."

"G40, massacring some Turian."

"G88 here, ships disable."

The rest of 2B units did not answer, meaning that they were either in heavy combat or had been killed. "All remaining units if you have disable the enemy ships then move on to the next, we need to knock out as many ships before the enemy larger ships arrives."

"Rodger ma´am."

Back on the Turian ship Elanoiders, A2 were breathing hard as she was standing in a pool of blood as her armour were gone and her skin had been taking heavy fire and scratch up exposing her exoskeleton frame. One of her arms were damage, wires and metal frames sticking out of it. Her eyes red from both anger and from blood that had come from her enemies that she had slain, but even then she still stood and their were still enemy that needed to be slaughter. So with a sicking cackle, she set of to find the last Turian´s that had tried to stop her.

Saren were breathing heavy as his vison were foggy, yet he kept on going forward. His left arm had been cut off and his jaw had taken so much damage that made it painful to speak. If it was not for his brother helping him lead were he was suppose to go, he might have fall over and pass out from blood loss.

"Come one brother, just hang on for a few more mins, we are close to the escape pods."

"General, I can hear foot steeps." One of the 4 soldiers said.

Hearing this made Desolas stop in fear, he knew that they all would die if that machine, no monster caught up with them. He also knew that if they tried to fight her then they would die as well, however if they did fight her then that meant that his brother could escape. "Men get in firing line, we are making a last stand here while Saren escapes."

"What,,, nonsense brother (coughing),,,I am staying here with you."

"No your to much wounded to fight, beside someone needs to tell our remaining force to turn back. Get to a pod and aim for a ship that has not yet been boarded and tell them to fall back. Let the Batarian kill themselves trying to fight these monsters."

"But bro-

"Saren, do not speak any more, just keep on going forward until you reach the pods, that´s an order."

"Yes,,,sir." Saren said before he moved as fast as he could towards the escape pods. Meanwhile Desolas and his men raise their weapons and aim down the hallway waiting. As seconds and then mins pass by they could hear the sounds of metallic feet´s against the floor get louder and louder. Once they saw A2 she had a sinister smile on her face as she charge them sword raise high.

/

Sol system

While 2B and A2´s forces were doing their best to stop the Turian and Asair´s, admiral Cren had mange to push his forces past Mars and were now close to the BUNKER. Most of his ships systems were getting hammer with cyber attacks from Yorha, but the small army of Quarians that he had brought in were managing to hold the androids back and keep the ship running forward. Soon Cern´s ships open fire against the BUNKER, who´s shields were just absorbing the shoots, while its own guns were firing back. But it did little to stop the advancing ships.

"Admiral we are soon in rang to laugh the Krogan´s on to the planet."

"Good, have our men also be ready to board that blasted station. It will be troublesome if we don´t deal with it soon."

"Yes sir."

/

Earth

Morson had finally sounded the evacuation alarm once he saw that the BUNKER were getting attack, while still believing that Yorha would keep the aliens away from Earth he decided to be on the safe side and have the human population seek shelter in the underground bunkers. The last order he send to Commander White were simply, kill them all.

/

BHS Ghorn

Werx check his weapon one last time before he headed towards the drop pods, all around him were Krogan´s and Vorchas, either ones were here independently like him or were part of various blood pack groups. All here for some money and change to fight this new unknown enemy, Wrex hope they fought better then what the Geth had done the few times he had fought them. Machines did not fight like organist did, no honour, no courage, no real fighting spirits. But their was one thing he knew about these new machines, the really knew how to scar the shit out of the council and that he like very much.

On board the Elanoiders, A2 clean her sword as she killed the last Turian on the ship, nobody had put up much of a fight after she killed the once that had ambush her earlier. However, she had fail to see that Saren had manage to escape with an escape pod to another ship. But it was not much she could do, she had taken to much damage so she just drag herself back to the place were she had crawl in to the ship and she headed back out and got on to her flight unit and heading back to BUNKER for repairs. She was not dumb, she knew that her body could not take to much so if she wanted to kill the xeno baster that were now on Earth, she needed to get some repair first.

Meanwhile inside a escape pod, Saren were trying to stay up as he tried to stop the bleeding of his arm. He was angry, a shame and scared over what had happen. He lost his brother, the plan to destroy Yorha and humanity were going to fail, that he knew for sure. And the fact that their was just one of those machine had done this to his group, was the part that made him frustrated. He was a Turian solider, candidate to be a Spectre and here he was, almost dead thanks to one machines. He could not let that slide, he was going to get back, both for his brother and his people.

/

A/N Hello everyone, this chapter gets put up earlier without my beta reader finish reading this. The reason as to why is that I wanted to put this chapter up now that my university has started and I don´t know when the next chapter will be available to upload nor if I will have the chance to upload once my beta reader is done. So this chapter might be the last for a long whiled. Hope you all like it, have a good day. P.S I forgot to say earlier but the Reapers will not be in this story, I was talking with my beta reader to help me out introducing the Geth and what we came up with needed to remove the Reapers or other wise it would cause to much confusion.


	13. Chapter 13 Battle for Earth part 2

Chapter 13 battle of Earth part 2

Earth surface, the city of Axis Mundi.

Former resistant leader android Anemone look up to the sky and could vaguely see dots falling down towards the city and getting closer and closer by the second. She just sigh and put on a weak smile as she contacted Jackass.

"Jackass are you and your group ready?"

"Yeah we are, can´t wait to see these xeno´s fuckers face once they realize who they are fucking with."

"Langue JA and sure give them hell, we will pick off the survivor."

"Rodger that commander, its good to be back in the fight."

"Only you think that JA." Anemone said as she turn of the communication and then grab her gun and headed towards the rest of her forces. Anemone had been quite shock when she heard about an new alien attack coming and that it was from the Council no less, and that it was coming towards Earth in large force and that some might reach the surface. Even more shock was that Commander White order her to ready her forces of battle. So while the council´s forces were making their way towards Earth through space and were getting somewhat stop by Yorha. Anemone had place her force into killing zone, using the weapons that they had scavenge from the first council ships that had enter the sol system. They had machine guns turrets, heavy classify weapons such as rocket launcher and dark matter sniper rifles, groups place out on roof tops or other high grounds that would let them have an height advantage. The assault rifles and submachine guns had been handed out to her groups while Jackass had taken the heavier gears.

Meanwhile Jackass and her troops were standing on the heights top in the city all arm with heavy rocket launchers all aim towards the sky and the drop pods. Their objected was to shoot down as many pods they could and force the pods to steer into the killing zones that Anemone and her troops were set up in.

"READY TO KILL SOME XENO´S SCUMS."

"YES MA´AM"

"THEN LETS LIGHT THEM UP." Jackass said as they all started to fire and watch as their rockets hit several pods.

/

Wrex´s drop pods

/

"You better steer this junk out of the way from those rockets or I will kill you before they do." A Korgan blood pack leader said to the Quarian that were controlling the pod.

"I am trying but these pods aren´t really meant to be steering, just falling down. And fell free to take over I would like to see you do better."

"Why you li-

"Would you be quite and let the Qurian do his work, save you anger for the machines. That or I can just kill you hear and now, but that would just leave a mess all over this cramp junk tube." Wrex said to the Krogan.

The Blood pack leader just grunted but let go of his shotgun and kept his mouth shut as the Quarian did his best to steer the pod. They seem to be the lucky once as they avoided the rockets and headed towards the ground.

"BRACE YOURSELF." Was the last thing anyone heard as the pod crash into the ground. After a few mins the door pop open and the Blood pack troops headed out, they could see several other pods had landed as well and soon the plaza was full of Korgan´s, Vorcha and the few Quarian´s that had been piloting. But before they could move out, they were getting shoot by one of Anemone´s kill zone squads. The androids were using, light machine guns, sniper rifles and grenade launchers. They were tearing the Blood packs troops into pieces as they had no cover and those that tried to get to some were getting gun down. The only once that were not getting killed were those that could use biotic barrier and those that were still inside the pods as its armour was too thick for the bullets and could handle the explosive.

From inside his pod, Wrex could see some of the Krogan´s that had their barrier up were trying to move into cover or were shooting at the androids, but could´t hit them. They were to heavily in cover, and the height different was just playing into the androids advantage.

"Well these machines aren´t dumb as the council security mechs, nor as straight forwards as the Geth. They actually plan and thinks of their attacks, this will be fun but really bothersome." Wrex said to himself as he grab his shotgun and fire up his biotic, he was going to show these machine how a Krogan fights.

/

BHS Ghorn over Earth surface

Admiral Cern were not happy with who things were playing out. First he had lost to many ship then he had wanted to these damn machines, even if the ships were mostly Turian and Asari´s it was still the lost of soldiers and ships that he could be using now on invading this fucking planet or this damn space station. While all of the remaining ships had come into place and were sending their troops onto the planet, the ships were shooting at the space station. But its shields were to strong as despite all the ships guns were firing at it, the shields were still up and were not even showing that they were falling. If the shields did not fall then they could not board the station or blow it up.

"What in all the gods in this fraging universe are they using to shield this thing. No matter how advance they might be, their shields should not hold up for this long." Cern said as another ship were pulling out due from taking to much damage, while the stations weapons were just scavenge guns from destroyed council ships, it was still the same calibre that Cern´s ships were firing. Meaning that the ships could handle the bombardment they were getting but not for to long. At this rate they would be down 1/6 of their remaining ships and that was pissing Cern off.

"Sir our shields are down to 43%, we won´t be able to keep this up for long." Balak said.

"Well stop telling me about how we are about to die and instead give me solution." Cern said as he turn around and punch Balak hard to the ground, breaking up his skin so that he was bleeding a bit. Balak got quickly up on his feet and went back to his position.

"Admiral, we got a incoming call from on of the Turian´s ships."

"Sigh, let them through, what do they have to say."

"The captain say that they pick up an survivor from one of the ships that got boarded. He just say that the survivor beg us to call of the attack an-

"CALL OF THE ATTACK ARE HE MAD, THIS IS ONE ONLY SHOT AT TAKING THIS BASTER DOWN WITHOUT THE COUNCIL KNOWING. Tell that captain that he should just shoot his man for cowardice." Cern shouted as he slam his armchair and got up from it and headed towards his private chamber. "Focus on powering the shields, keep use in the fight for as long as it´s possible."

/

Council space, citadel

"Well I think its time we execute our plan now."

"Not yet, give it another hour."

"You said that an hour ago, we will miss our window of opportunity if we do not act now."

"He is not wrong you know."

"Fine then, lets show the Baterian and Yorha that no one mess with the council."

/

Yorah BUNKER

/

"Status report."

"Ma´am, shields still holding strong, enemy force are pulling back."

"Good, what the situation on the ground."

"Commander Anemone is engaging the enemy and inflicting heavy casualty on them. However a few of the hot spots are meeting heavy resistance but are holding."

"Good keep me posted. What about the Yorha that were send to take out any enemy ships."

"They are all pulling back beside Yorha 2B, she is not responding to out commands and Yorha A2 are also silent."

"Damn it all what are they doing." Commander White said angry as she snap her railing in half with her hands.

/

Earth-Jackass killzone

/

"DIE YOU FUCKING XENO SUCM." Jackass shouted as she shot another Vorch in the face with an council made shotgun in close range, blowing its head of into bits. She laugh as its body slid down the stairs and to the ground floor. Things had gone good for her and her squad when the drop pods started rain down on them. And when the drop pods started to pour out enemy troops, she had happily gun down the enemy. But as the fighting went on, one of those big aliens had manage to 20-30 aliens into covers and were now pushing back at her squad. While no major attack had come from this alien squad, it had force Jackass to shift her focus onto them rather then the aliens that were still in the kill-zone.

"Come on you fucking xeno baster, show yourself and fight me." She call out as she fire an grenade launcher round towards the place were the aliens were.

Meanwhile Wrex and the last 15 Krogan´s, Vorch´s and Baterian were just sitting in their cover and waited for Wrex order.

"Wrex you better tell me why you had 10 of my men die to that crazy machine. Before I shot you myself." The Bloodpack Krogan leader said as his finger were twitching on his shotgun trigger.

"Cause I needed to know what kind of weapons they have, this machine seems to use stander Turian weapons. It had fire ten shots, meaning that she needs to reload the next shot and I did not hear her reloading and that grenade launcher type it is using is prone to jam after a few shots. So here´s the plan you and I will acts as shields, but up as much biotic barrier you can while the rest fire behind us and against the machines as we make our way up the stairs. Once we taking their position we should have the chance to take on the other kill-zone pockets, and eliminate them. Once that is done, we can get reinforcements and have a chance to actually get out of this hell spot."

"Right, I see what you mean. All right men get in line, we are blowing up these tin can." The Krogan said as he went and stood next to Wrex and his men line up behind them. The two Krogan then charge forward activating their biotic barrier, Jackass look down the stair and saw the alien squad charge her position. She fire the grenade laucher and as Wrex had though it jam, Jackass curse as she threw the gun away and tried to fire her shotgun but it was empty. Jackass angrily threw the gun at them and went back up, dodging the bullets going her way. She quickly order her men into defensive position, however three of her men went down by Wrex squad, before Jackass´s men and herself could get into cover. Soon a fire fight broke out between the two squad´s, Jackass taking cover behind crates of ammo, air vents out puts and make shift barrier made out of sandbags. Firing both old Yorha weapons that they had been using during the machine war and the few council weapons that they had. While Wrex´s squad were at the stairs, slowly pushing up and taking cover in the doorway or using their biotic barrier.

/

Turian ship Elanoiders

/

"A2 respond." 2B shouted into her communicator as she made her way through the Turian ship. She knew that A2 were here some were, judging by the large amounts of bodies their were all over the ships. However the other Yorha android were not responding. 2B knew that A2 were not dead, she refuse to believe that she was dead by the hands of these xeno scum.

2B walk into a new corridor and she drop her sword as she found A2´s broken body lying in a small pool of her synthetic blood. 2B ran over to A2 body and check to see if the other android were alive.

"Why,,,are,,,you,,here." A2 slowly said through broken voice as she look at 2B.

"Cause you were not responding and command told us to pull back, Earth is under attack and some of the xeno´s has landed on it. And when you did not respond I had to check to see what was wrong. Damn you took a hell of a beating."

"Yeah, xeno´s fucker had set up and kill zone. It ripe through my armour but I took out those scums. Well one fucker manage to escape."

"Yeah I saw from the ship I was on board, I did´t get a chance to go after it as command order the pull back. Beside that ship seems to have turn away from the fighting, so that´s at least one less ship to worry about."

"I am,,,going,,,to kill them,,,all." A2 said as 2B help her up on her feet´s and took her sword.

"You need to get fix up first, sorry to say but your out for this fight for a while."

"Just,,,put,,,me in,,,a,,,new body."

"Your body copies are not done yet and you know that. Don´t worry I will save one or two xeno´s for you to skin later."

"You,,,better,,,,or,,,I will,,,kick,,,your,,,ass." A2 said with a broken laugh as they made their way back to their flight suits.

(A/N Hello, here´s another chapter which has not been read by my beta reader. Both him and me are busy with real life things, university for me and work for him. However I wanted to get this chapter out since its been over a month since the last post. Again I don´t know when I will be able to post new chapters. Chapter 12 and 13 will be update once my beta reader get´s the chance to read and finish them. So if you are worry about the grammer, then just relax it will be fix. Enjoy you day and I hope you like this chapter.)


	14. Chapter 14 battle for Earth part 3

Chapter 14 Battle for Earth part 3

Gun fires and explosions roar around the various killing-zones, Wrex´s and his squad had mange to kill most of the androids units that they were fighting against. Only the one that seem to be in command were still standing and it had been force to run away once its forcer´s were done for. With this spot secured, it meant that more of the blood pack troops and the Quarian´s could rally to him and they could re organize and plan out more coordinated attacks. Slowly but surly their combine forces mange to push the androids back.

Meanwhile Jackass had mange to run away towards Anemone group." Fancy seeing you here JA, what happen."

"Xeno baster killed my squad and are turning the battle around and pushing our forces back."

"Gotch you, all units this is Anemone. Pull back to the defensive line and regroup." She order out on the radio, soon the rest of the androids were making their way to the defensive line.

"So were are going to fight them here now?"

"Yes, unless you want to fight without the advantage of heavy machine guns turret and the few odd tanks that we have been salvage."

"I don´t say no to fire power, however there is one thing I need to tell you."

"Ok and what is that?"

"If you see a big fucking xeno with red armour and scares on his face, then his is mine. He is the reason that my men died."

"You got it, oh and here use this." Anemone said handing Jackass a railgun.

"Oh this will be fun for sure." Jackass said grabbing the gun and got behind cover as the rest of the androids came and did the same.

/

Space, near the sol mass relay.

/

The mass relay around the orbits of Pluto were spinning as a small armada of council ships appeared

"Admiral all ship made the jump and are moving towards the target."

"Excellent, tell the ships that they can fire at while once the targets are in range."

"Yes admiral."

Admiral Tacia Fauspanus had been in service for both the council and the Turian military for as long as she could remember. She had gone into retirement last year when one day the Council themselves had contacted and told her about a plan they had regarding the new race known as human and their war machines Yorha, and they wanted Tacia to be join them. The elder Turian was well know admiral amongst those that had serve her and had a lot of respect. All and all she was a perfect candidate the Council though. At first Tacia was not really caring to much but as the Council told her more and more about their plan, the more she like it and by the end of the day she accepted their plan. So here she was in a new part of space and leading a small armada ready to eliminate a problem in the councils eyes.

As the Turian ships made their way towards Earth, Yorha could see on their radar that the ships were.

"Commander, enemy reinforcement."

"How many ships."

"At least 90 ships or more."

"So this was their ta-"

Commander White went silent as she and the rest of Yorha units on the BUNKER watch as this newly arrived armada were opening fire onto the already weaken invasion fleet. Commander White could not understand why it was firing against its allice, but on closer look it was only a specific group of ships getting attack. Those that made up the majority of the invading ships.

/

BHS Ghore

/

"WHAT IN THE OBLIVION IS GOING HERE, WHY ARE WE TAKEING SO MUCH DAMNAGE ALL OF THE SUDDEN." Admiral Cern shouted out as he came back to bridge.

"Sire it's the council."

Cern´s eyes widen in disbelief. "That,,,that´s not possible,,,they are to early." He said shock and stun as he look out the windows and watch as the council ships were hammering their guns into his ships, his armada getting tear up and destroyed.

From the Yorha BUNKER the Yorha could see the flag ship of the invader snapping in half before getting blown up into a fire ball before only small amounts of wreckers was all that was left of it. They could also see what look like transport ships flying over to the other ships that had not been attack and down to Earth.

"Ma´am should we open fire?"

"I don´t know, I want to but I fail to grasp what I am looking at." She said

Down at Earth the fighting was getting more intense as the kill-zones were breaking down and the Androids were force into cqc, were the Krogan´s had a greater advantage due to their body and muscle mass. Which did not mean it was easy for them, while the Androids did not have the same combat program or the body structure as the Yorha units, they were still stronger then normal organic life forms. Blood and synthetic blood was all over the ground and walls, corpses were use a sandbags to take cover behind. And with in all of this chaos Jackass was screaming the top of her lungs, as she stomp on a Quarian´s helmet breaking it and watch as the female alien´s face were crush into a purple puddle. Jackass was damage but she did not care, she just shooting, punching and crushing anything that came in her way. Trying to find the Krogan with the scars and red armor that had killed her squad and forcer her to fall back.

Meanwhile Anemone look up to the sky and saw several air craft coming down from the atmosphere and she fear the worse, but her eyes widen as she saw the ships open fire on the alien invader and landed behind the aliens and as the troops in the ships got out they open fire on the invaders.

"What in mankind is going on here." She said. Before she could hear a loud speaker coming from one of the transport ships. "To all Yorha units do not be alarm, the council is here to help crush this rebels."

(A/N hello everyone here is a short chapter that just like the previous 2 has not been beta read by my friend. University has taken up most of my life since the last chapter and thus I have not been able to work on this fic to much. However as Christmas and new years is getting closer I thought it might be a good idea to post a new chapter before the end of the year. Happy holidays and a good new year.)


	15. Chapter 15 Preparation for the next war

Once the council trooper arrived, the battle ended quickly with most of the invading forces surrender to the councils trooper rather then to the Androids. However not all of them got so lucky, those that did not get surrounded by the council trooper but instead the Android. Was killed on the spot, some Androids most notably Jackass try to attack the council forces but Anemone stop them. Saying that it was not worth fighting against this much larger forces, which Jackass verbally shouted against Anemone, forcing the Android commander to have someone knock her out and drag her away. It also seem as the council force was not going to attack the Androids but that did not mean that they were just standing still and watch as the council forces pick up invading forces. Anemone had her troops keep their guns at the council force and she said loud and clear that if they cross a line that she drew in the ground then they would die. The commander of the council just nodded and had his forces stand back.

Meanwhile in the BUNKER, commander White was trying her hardest to think of what was going on. Why the council attack and why the council had also send forces to take out the invading force. None of what had happen made any sense and as far as she could think of, it was nothing in for the council.

"Ma´am, we got an incoming message from the council admiral. What´s your respond?" And operator ask.

White was just standing their thinking over what she should do, respond and she could possibly get something out. But it was also likely that she was going to be lied to, consider one could not trust these xenos.

"Can we get in contact with Primer Morson?"

"According to our units at the ground, he is being transported back to the government building. Do you want me to transfer the call over to him?"

"Yes,,I fear that I will not handle things well. To much rage, he is more level headed and beside, this is his job not mine." White said in a mix of annoying and tiredness, a few mins later after the operator got the heads up that Primer Morson was back into his office, White transfers the call from the council admiral over to Morson.

"Greetings, I am Primer Morson of Earth, identify who you are and to what purpose as to why you are here right now." The normally calm leader said with now an angry tone.

"My name is Admiral Tacia Fauspanus, I was given order to come here and take out the rebel force that came here and then let you Primer speak with the council." Tacia said as her screen shifted over to the council.

"Your not the same people I spoke to last time." Morson said

"Correct Primer, I am Irissa from the Asari republic, this is Esheel from the Salarian union and this is Quentius from the Turian Hierarchy. We are the new council and we are here to apologise."

"I assume is over your force attacking us again."

"Not our force, but rebels." Irissa said.

"Excuse me if I find it a bit hard that you are in the middle of a rebellion."

"Rebellion is maybe a bit of an extreme way of putting, its more of we had some rebellious force against you, your race and your "warrior", if you will aloud us to explain on what has been happen over the last few years." Quentius said.

"I am all ear and it better be a good explanation." Morson said, while White was holding back from yelling at the council.

"Ever since the conflict that happen between our races, there has been extremes within in our various military factions, families that want revenge, xenophobes and folks that are against advance AI, and ever since we have taken powers we tried to route out these extremist and stop any kind of support that they might have." Quentius said.

"And we did make progress, we had them scared and desperate. Or that is what we thought." Esheel said.

"As it turns out these extremist had been in contact with the Batarian Hegemony, who had supported them with various resources. It was also the Hegemony that had plan and order this attack." Irissa said.

"And how do you all know this and did´t stop it until it was to late."

"We recently got this from our spies, we had plan on increasing the fleet around the mass relay leading to your system, but it was to late, so we change Admiral Tacia order from protecting the relay to go in and hunt down the rebels." Esheel said.

"Seems a little to good that you just happen to come in here, help our force and then tell me this tale. Almost as if you had this all plan, if you don´t mind me saying that." Morson said while trying to see any changes with in the councils faces or something that could give them away but they were not showing anything.

"We understand that it might see so, but we honour the agreement you made with our precursor. We could go to war with you and win but your "warriors" and your tech have edges over our force which would lead to a very drown out and bloody war. No its better to keep the agreement up and ignore you and we expect that from you as well. That´s why we send our forces in and try to stop them, but we were a little to late." Quentius said.

There was a short silent between all of them, before Morson took to speech again." I guess there is some truth to all of this, if you really wanted to attack us and end us, you would´t have send in this small force and then have the other come over and take it out. Still I don´t fully believe you."

"That´s understandable Primer, and as a token of apology we offer your race a shipment of resources." Irissa said which made Morson and White look at them in shock.

"Why." White said before Morson could say anything.

"Its no doubt that your city or whatever it is that you humans and AI live on, took damage during this assault, since we fail to arrive in time to stop the rebels we want to give you this gift to help you rebuild faster." Irissa said.

White was about to say something, but Morson raise his hand before she could say anything. "We appreciated very much, when can we expect the shipment."

"A month or two."

"Then we will make preparation ready, cause I am not letting you land on my planet anywhere you want to, nor just in space." Morson said.

"Understandable, goodbye Primer." Irissa said as the communication was cut off and a quick look of the orbital scanner let Morson know that the ship was pulling back.

"Sir with all due respect they are lying."

"I am aware of that fact Commander, but as I said it could also be a hint of truth. The last two councillor´s was against going to war with us. But I also understand how some of there people can be angry with us and want revenge, but this seems all to good for them."

"I not sure I follow sir?"

"The Batarian if your remember from the codex that Yorha downloaded, talk about the Baterian race being very aggressive towards the other council races and had the stigma of being an general shady race. To put it simple, none of the other races like the Baterian and they don´t really like other races. Indicating the bombarding they did against a salarian colony and annexed an asari colony."

"So what was all of this then? Cause I highly doubt that the council did not know about what the Baterian was going to do. If I remember correctly the salarian spy network is incredibly good."

"I agree, and while I don´t fully know what the council is planning, we will not sit still anymore."

"Do you have an plan sir?"

"I want a list of our best Yorha class s and androids that specialise in hacking, machine building, software and hardware."

"To what purpose sir?"

"We are going to get some allies of our own." Morson said pulling up an tab from the council codex. As White look over the tab, she could´t help but smile.

" I think I know what your planning sir, its an risky idea sir but none the less I think it will be a good message to the council not to mess with us." White said.

/

Author notes: Hello everyone, here is the real chapter I know that the grammer is bad no need to comment on that. My beta reader is on vacation at the moment and I figure you have all waited long enough for the next chapter. The reason this one taking so long is my summer job, university work (still not done yet) and just general writers block. Anyway hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
